SEXE, DROGUE, MEURTRES ET VIDEO
by Klariss
Summary: Des cadavres horriblement mutilés sont retrouvés dans New York, les flics du 55 enquêtent
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : Ceci n'est que pur imagination, je vais très bien dans ma tête (je tiens à le préciser) mais comme certains m'ont demander d'écrire une fic un peu trash, voilà qui est fait… Ames sensibles, éviter de lire…

SEXE, DROGUE, MEURTRES ET VIDEO

Dans une espèce de cachot…

Une ombre s'avance, tenant un chalumeau à la main. Devant lui, un homme attaché par des chaînes maintenues au plafond et au sol. Des bruits étouffés se font entendre, l'homme est sans doute bâillonné.

L'ombre : Allons, allons. Ca ne sert à rien de vous égosiller. Personne ne peut vous entendre de toute manière.

L'homme redouble de gémissements

L'ombre : Ah !!! Ca m'embête vraiment, vous savez ? J'adore entendre les gens crier, me supplier… (Avec un petit sourire) Oui, je dois dire que c'est génial (il redevient sérieux puis se met à éclater de rire. Il s'arrête net) _Garde ton calme !_ … Mais c'est tellement excitant !!!... _Tue-le tout de suite… je ne peux pas m'amuser avec lui ?... _Défoule-toi__

L'homme le regarde ahuri.

L'ombre : C'est bon le maître à parlé, nous allons, JE vais vous faire une fleur. Je vous promets de ne pas trop vous faire souffrir.

L'ombre s'avance et met le chalumeau en route l'homme essaye de crier et de se débattre.

*** Commissariat du 55eme***

Lieutenant : Comme vous le savez sans doute, on a encore retrouvé un cadavre dans les cours de la 98ème. Trois cadavres en deux semaines, avec le même mode opératoire en ce qui concerne la mort. Comme pour les deux autres, le meurtrier a brûlé les yeux et a coupé la langue au chalumeau avant de séparer les bras et les jambes du reste du corps. Il a ensuite évidé sa victime et est parti avec sa langue en guise de trophée. Notre homme est passé du statu de meurtrier à celui de serial killer grâce à son dernier forfait. Pour le peu qu'il reste du corps, on peut avancer que la victime a été battue sauvagement avant de…enfin de… Bref, les trois victimes n'ont rien en commun, ni couleur de peau, ni sexe, pas d'âge ou de couleur de cheveux précis, même pas leur lieu de résidence. La première habitait à Baltimore, la deuxième à Chicago, et la troisième à New York. La population commence à avoir peur elle compte sur nous pour arrêter ce meurtrier. Alors je veux que vous me le trouviez, faites comme bon vous semble, mais je veux que ce fumier soit derrière les barreaux avant la fin de la semaine. La seule certitude que nous ayons c'est qu'il vit à New York, du moins pour le moment. Alors bonne chance. (Les policiers se lèvent). Ce type frappe à l'aveuglette, alors soyez prudent les gars.

Ty : Un mec comme ça, ça ne devrait pas exister

Bosco : C'est pas un homme c'est un monstre

Sully : La peine de mort c'est tout ce qu'il mérite

Faith : Et encore c'est trop doux pour ce qu'il a fait

Ty : Et qu'il risque de continuer à faire si on ne se dépêche pas de le trouver

Bosco : Lorsque j'aurais coincé ce trou-du-cul, je peux vous garantir qu'il n'ira pas à son procès intact. 

***

Une pièce éclairée par d'étranges lumières vertes semble se dérober sous les pas de l'ombre. Tout tourne, tout se déforme les bruits se font amples et lointains, les voix se déforment à ses oreilles.

L'ombre : Il faut…le faut…toujours. _Tu crois que tout le monde est gentil ?...Ils ne sont pas si méchant… _Ce sont eux qui t'ont rabaissé, jour après jour, rappelle t-en ! Rappelle toi de l'humiliation que tu as subie…Ils t'ont exclu de ce monde_… Mais c'est mal !... _Il le faut !_... Il le faut ? Il le faut… _Dis-le plus fort_…Il le faut…_Plus fort_… Il le faut, il le faut, il le faut il le faut, le faut…TOUJOURS !_

Il se met à éclater de rire, un rire amplifié, vagabond. Il prend un couteau et commence à se mutiler, dessinant des formes sur ses bras avec sa propre peau. 

***  

Dans une allée, sur la 48ème rue.

Les ambulances et les voitures de police sont présentes sur les lieux. Une foule s'est rassemblée devant cette agitation. Certains policiers essayent de faire reculer ces gens, à la fois subjugués et terrorisés par le spectacle. Un cadavre dans la rue, recouvert d'un drap gorgé de sang. Les détectives prennent des photos, les inspecteurs interrogent les personnes présentes.

Sully et Ty s'avancent près du corps où se tiennent Bosco, Faith, Kim et Doc. Ty commence à soulever le drap.

Bosco : C'est pire que les autres.

Ty regarde l'aspect de ce qu'il présume être le reste d'un corps, dont les intestins sortent de part et d'autre du ventre littéralement séparé en deux. Il ne peut en regarder plus, il s'éloigne rapidement du corps et déglutit difficilement. 

Kim : Faut vraiment que vous attrapiez ce gars j'ose plus sortir de chez moi. 

Faith : On fait ce qu'on peut

Doc : On n'en doute pas !

Christopher s'approche.

Christopher : Davis, vient par-là

Sully : Laissez-le !

Christopher : Pardon ?

Bosco : Ca va Jason, lâche-le ! Il ne se sent pas bien.

Christopher : Je suis pas là pour faire baby-sitter. Ok ? Les agents Connelly et Whitterson du F.B.I sont là.

Faith : F.B.I ?

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que ces cons viennent foutre ici ?

Christopher : Aider les abrutis comme toi qui n'arrivent pas à faire leur boulot

Faith (voyant Bosco devenir rouge) : Calme toi

Sully : Là vous insultez la police entière, y compris vous, SERGENT !

Connelly se racle la gorge, Christopher se retourne.

Connelly : Un problème ?

Christopher : Aucun monsieur. Je voudrais vous présenter les policiers qui feront tout pour vous faciliter le travail tant que vous serez là. Voici l'officier Yokas

Whitterson : Enchanté

Ils échangent une poignée de mains.

Christopher : Et les officiers Boscorelli et Sullivan. Et l'autre là-bas, c'est Davis

Connelly : Bien, je crois qu'on n'est pas là pour échanger des civilités, alors dites-nous un peu ce qui s'est passé !

Il passe entre Faith et Bosco, suivit par Whitterson. Il se penche sur le cadavre et soulève le drap.

Bosco : Le corps a été retrouvé il y a 20 min.

*

Flash :

L'ombre avance avec un fer rouge entre ses mains des bruits sourds se font entendre. La victime s'affole. Elle est toujours maintenue par des chaînes. Mais l'endroit a changé. La victime s'époumone dans le bâillon. L'ombre est à son niveau.

*

Bosco : A en jugé par les marques sur le dos, les fesses et les parties génitales, la victime a été brûlée au fer.

*

Flash :

L'ombre commence à déboutonner le pantalon de sa victime, posant le fer brûlant dans un récipient se trouvant à côté. Il descend le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles de l'homme captif, puis commence à la caresser sur son caleçon avant de le tirer brutalement vers le bas. La victime essaie de se libérer, mais rien n'y fait. Des « non » étouffés sortent du bâillon. L'ombre caresse doucement le torse de son 'prisonnier' avant d'abaisser ses mains aux parties génitales, qu'il commence à explorer avec des mains expertes. Luttant au départ, le captif ne peut faire autrement que de se laisser aller aux caresses de son assaillant, puis finit par jouir. Il laisse sa tête se reposer en arrière. L'ombre se lève à ce moment là puis se saisit de la tige au bout de laquelle se trouve le fer brûlant. 

L'ombre : J'espère que t'en as profité ! Petit cadeau de notre part !

L'homme écarquille les yeux. L'ombre approche le fer rouge du pénis de sa victime. Plusieurs cris étouffés se font entendre lorsque le fer entre en contact avec l'objet visé. De la fumée s'élève lentement. L'homme crie de toutes ses forces. L'ombre enlève le fer. Elle se met derrière sa victime, puis applique de nouveau le fer rouge au niveau de l'omoplate cette fois, le faisant descendre le long du dos. Les cris redoublent puis cessent.

*

Bosco : Les marques de fer datent de quelques jours. Le meurtrier a ensuite frappé sa victime avant de la démembrer.

*

Flash : 

L'ombre se tient debout devant sa victime. Il prend le visage de l'homme entre ses mains.

L'ombre : Je me débrouille très bien pas vrai ?  

L'homme le regarde effrayé

L'ombre : Toi aussi tu trouves ?... _Vraiment tu es excellent, mais ne t'arrêtes pas là… D'accord _

Il éclate de rire puis commence à frapper l'homme avec une barre métallique. Suffisamment pour que ses os se cassent, mais pas assez pour qu'il meure. Il prend son temps. A chaque coup l'homme crie, l'homme pleure. Pour finir, l'homme se tait. 

L'ombre : C'est tout l'art de choisir l'endroit ou frapper

*

Connelly : Ca a été fait à la sauvage.

Faith : Avec un chalumeau

*

Flash : L'ombre s'avance vers sa victime, la frappe une ou deux fois à des endroits choisis. La victime geint. Elle n'a plus la force de crier. 

L'ombre : Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Je vous aimais bien mais… _nous devons le tuer_…Il est gentil…_Sympathique ??!! Finit_… Tant pis, nous allons devoir vous dire au revoir. 

L'ombre prend le chalumeau derrière elle et le met en route. L'homme regarde, horrifié, ce fou.

L'ombre : Ne nous regardez pas comme cela, ça ne vous sert plus à rien.

L'ombre approche le chalumeau des yeux de l'homme. Ce dernier commence à crier aussi fort qu'il le peu, mais le bâillon l'en empêche. Après quelques minutes, l'ombre arrête, pose tranquillement le chalumeau derrière elle s'en va chercher quelque chose puis revient avec une grande pince. Il enlève le bâillon de sa victime. Elle ne peut même pas parler.

L'ombre : ne t'en fais pas, nous allons faire ça bien.

L'ombre tire la langue de sa victime, prend la tenaille et la lui coupe d'un coup sec. Le corps de l'homme s'arque en arrière dans la douleur. L'ombre retire le bout de langue sanguinolente. Elle pose la tenaille, emballe le bout de langue. Elle reprend le chalumeau, et commence par le bras droit. La dernière jambe tombe après quelques minutes… Du sang, partout du sang, que du sang… L'ombre pose son chalumeau, puis prend la barre de fer et éventre sa victime tout en chantant…

L'ombre : morte morte morte. Du sang, rien que du sang, elle est partie, Arah Kiri. 

*

Whitterson : C'est une horreur.

Connelly : Vous êtes sûr que c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ?

Bosco : On n'est jamais sûr de rien

Sully : Mais ça doit être dans ce genre là.

Whitterson : Alors dans ce cas…

Connelly : Il faut trouver ce mec, et vite.

TBC


	2. nouvelles rencontres

Salle de réunion

Connelly (montrant des images) : La semaine dernière, deux cadavres ont été retrouvés ; tous mutilés de part en part. Notre gars passe à la vitesse supérieure puisqu'il a tué trois personnes en deux jours. Il se fait plus violent à chaque victime. Victime numéro, Jackie Pierson. 33ans, **sexe** féminin, originaire de Baltimore a été retrouvée à Central Park ; complètement nue, délestée de ses membres. Victime numéro 2, Mark Bergson, 24ans, étudiant en droit à Chicago. Il était venu passer ses vacances ici en compagnie de son amie. Victime numéro 3, Maryse Losen, âgée de 47 ans, secrétaire ; apparemment sans aucune famille proche. Victime numéro 4, retrouvée hier ; je vous passe les détails ; Arif Kahn, d'origine algérienne, étudiant en psycho. Et la 5eme victime retrouvée sur les bords de L'East River ce matin, Grant Daikerman ; 57 ans, veuf, tenait un garage sur la 107ème. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ces personnes n'avaient strictement rien en commun, mis à part le fait qu'elles sont aujourd'hui toutes mortes. Personne n'a déclaré la disparition de l'une où l'autre de ces victimes. Ce qui signifie que notre bonhomme est sans doute entrain de tuer une personne à l'heure que nous parlons.

Whitterson : Notre tueur est sans doute âgé de 40 à 45 ans, avec des problèmes psychologiques sérieux. Il vit dans un monde complètement parallèle au monde réel et de ce fait peut très bien être quelqu'un que vous côtoyez tous les jours. Il tue lorsqu'il a des crises de démence, mais arrive à les contrôler durant le jour, c'est pourquoi il est très difficile de s'arrêter sur un profil psychologique précis de la personne. Il doit être très gentil, serviable, avenant ; posséder un boulot stable, et tous ses collègues l'aiment bien. Il a une position influente dans son travail, et tout le monde le respecte. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve seul il s'égare dans un monde qu'il s'est créé, il se sent suivit, épié, persécuté. Il a l'impression que tout le monde lui en veut, et en tuant, il a l'impression de bien agir. Il ne s'attaquera jamais aux enfants, qu'il considère comme purs ; mais peut très bien s'en prendre à des agents de police comme vous ; où toute personne représentant l'autorité. Il se sent oppressé par un poids imaginaire, c'est pourquoi il vous sera très difficile de remarquer cet homme si tout de fois vous le croisiez dans la rue. La nuit est un moment effroyable pour lui, c'est pourquoi il garde ses victimes avec lui avant de ne les tuer qu'au petit matin. 

Connelly : Il a redoublé de violence pour les deux dernières victimes, ce qui nous permet de dire que ses crises deviennent plus fortes et plus pénible pour lui.  
Whitterson : On vous fera passer le profil de ce type… Et une dernière chose ; ce type est tordu, alors si vous recevez des appels qui vous semblent étranges durant votre service, attendez des renforts avant d'y aller.  
Connelly : Bonne journée.

Tous les officiers se lèvent.

Ty : C'est gai !  
Sully : Ouais !  
Bosco : je sens qu'on va passer une super journée !  
Faith : Toi aussi ?

Le chef s'avance vers les quatre, accompagné des deux agents du FBI.

Sully : Un problème stick ?  
Chef : Ces messieurs aimeraient vous accompagner.  
Bosco : Pardon ?  
Chef : Ils ne connaissent pas New York.  
Bosco (tout bas) : Pas étonnant  
Whitterson : On ne veut pas vous ennuyer, deux de nos collègues arrivent en fin d'après-midi. On continuera l'enquête avec eux.  
Chef : En attendant vous allez enquêter ensemble.  
Bosco : patron, vous rigolez ?  
Connelly : Croyez-moi ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous.  
Bosco : Ca devrait me consoler ?  
Faith : BOSCO !  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Sully : Si c'est juste pour quelques heures.  
Ty : En voiture.

Une jeune femme brune est allongée sur un immense lit recouvert de draps en satins. Un homme se penche sur elle puis commence à l'embrasser dans le coup avant de descendre au niveau de son soutien gorge ; il en fait délicatement le tour avec ses doigts avant de le dégrafer. Il pose alors de délicats baisers sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse, lui mordillant doucement les mamelons au son de ses gémissements. L'une de ses mains descend doucement au niveau de la culotte en dentelle rouge et se glisse en dessous pour aller caresser les parties intimes de la jeune femme, tremblante d'excitation. L'homme descend doucement sa bouche sur le ventre, jouant de sa langue sur le nombril ; puis continue vers l'objet de la convoitise. Il enlève la culotte de son amante et commence à explorer de sa langue son intimité ; les gémissements redoublant. Il approfondit alors son exploration, n'hésitant pas à appuyer fermement sur le clitoris de la jeune femme afin de lui donner un plaisir intense, qu'elle savoure pleinement. Puis il se frotte contre elle quelques secondes avant de s'introduire en elle d'un mouvement à la fois brusque et doux, causant la surprise. Il accélère petit à petit le mouvement, faisant accélérer les frasques vocales de son aimée avant de jouir en elle. Un dernier cri retenti avant que le silence ne revienne. L'homme s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et commence à se rhabiller.

Jeune femme : Waou ! Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais.

L'homme ne dit rien.

Jeune femme : C'est une surprise, c'est ça ?  
L'homme : Tu aimes les surprises ?  
Jeune femme : J'adore ça !  
L'homme : Alors tu vas aimer celle-là.

Il se retourne d'un mouvement brusque.

Devant un kiosque à journaux, sur la 109ème. 

Faith et Bosco sont entrains d'acheter un café tandis que Connelly est resté à l'arrière de la patrouilleuse. L'homme donne le café à Bosco qui s'en saisit violemment. Faith prend le sien, remercie le vendeur puis va à la suite de Bosco.

Faith : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Bosco : Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? On est obligé de patrouiller tout l'après-midi avec un naze-abruti-dégénéré qui se trouve dans notre caisse et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?  
Faith : Il essaye simplement de faire son boulot.  
Bosco : Qu'il aille faire sa merde ailleurs. Comme si on n'était pas capable d'attraper un criminel !  
Faith : Tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a pas été très concluant.  
Bosco : On se coltine un pingouin complètement endormit, qui lorsqu'il l'ouvre c'est pour m'insulter.  
Faith : Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts faut dire.  
Bosco : Oh ça va ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je lui fasse, un ? La cuisine ?  
Faith : Si tu veux le tuer…  
Bosco : Fous-toi de moi  
Faith : Aller reste calme.  
Bosco : En gros c'est dans la joie, la bonne humeur, avec le sourire en plus ?  
Faith : T'as tout comprit.

Dans une pizzeria

Whitterson : New York est vraiment une très belle ville  
Sully : Y'a beaucoup de choses à voir.  
Ty : Et a essayer  
Whitterson : Pardon ?  
Sully : Non excusez-le il est jeune.  
Whitterson : Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes dans la police ?  
Sully : Oh ! Trop longtemps à mon goût.  
Ty : Dites, comment ça se passe pour entrer au FBI ?  
Sully : Davis ?  
Ty : Quoi c'est juste une question.  
Whitterson : Vous voulez venir au FBI ?  
Ty : C'est juste pour avoir une idée.  
Whitterson : Bien tout d'abord il y a le concours d'entrée…  
Central : Central à tous les 55, un corps signalé au Madison Hotel sur la 27eme, entre la 5ème et Madison.  
Sully : Yipi !  
Ty : 55 David, Madison sur la 27eme bien reçu. Vois le côté positif des choses, pour une fois on a réussi à terminer notre repas.

Dans la chambre d'Hôtel

Le cadavre drapé est allongé sur le lit. Le sang a tâché les draps et le sol. Des détectives marchent de long en large, essayant de trouver un indice. Ty, Sully et Whitterson arrivent et regardent avec dégoût tout le sang s'étendant de part et d'autre du lit. Faith et Bosco parlent avec Doc et Kim.

Sully : Me dites pas que…  
Connelly (sortant d'une autre pièce) : une autre victime !  
Ty : C'est pas vrai !  
Bosco : une chambre d'hôtel, il change de lieux !  
Faith : le réceptionniste a dit qu'il a vu monter une jeune femme toute seule sur le coup des 17h00. Environ une heure après il a entendu un grand cri, il est monté voir et … il l'a trouvé.  
Connelly (regardant la carte d'identité de la victime): Sarah Brown, 19ans, résidant à New York.  
Sully : C'est qu'une gosse.  
Kim : Ce type me fou les jetons. Il n'est pas net dans sa tête !  
Doc : Je rentre directement chez moi le soir.  
Connelly : Si on est là, ce n'est pas pour rien.  
Bosco : C'est sûr !

Connelly lui lance un regard noir et s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque un cri retenti. Tout le monde se retourne vers un jeune détective qui a un grand sourire sur le visage.

Jeune : je l'ai trouvé  
Whitterson : Quoi ?  
Jeune : La jambe qui manquait !

Tout le monde se regarde ahuri.

Devant le poste, vers 21h00

Les quatre policiers font le pied de grue en plus des deux agents du FBI.

Bosco : Vous pouvez me rappeler ce qu'on attend ?  
Connelly : Nos collègues, on attend NOS collègues !  
Bosco : Il caille !  
Connelly : Vous allez pas mourir !  
Bosco (bas) : Avec vous à côté, pas sûr

Sully, Ty et Faith sourient.

Whitterson (bas à Bosco) : Excusez-le il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça ! Il est un peu à cran en ce moment.  
Bosco : Sans blague !  
Connelly : Les voilà

Une voiture arrive et s'arrête juste devant eux. Connelly va à la rencontre des deux personnes qui en descendent, suivit par Whitterson. Tous les quatre se dirigent ensuite vers les quatre policiers.

Bosco (n'ayant pas remarqué les nouveaux agents) : Génial c'est l'invasion.  
Connelly : Officiers Yokas, Sullivan, Davis, Boscorelli, voici les agents Rick Paterson et Lyssia Melonni.

Bosco reste scotché en regardant Lyssia Melonni, une belle brune, les cheveux longs bouclés, des yeux verts d'une intensité profonde.

Bosco : Waou !  
Faith (le bousculant du coude) : Ferme la bouche !  
Melonni : Enchantée.


	3. réalisation macabre

Les quatre agents du FBI entrent dans le commissariat. Bosco ne détache pas son regard de Lyssia. Ils se dirigent tous vers la salle de réunion où est fait un briefing. Puis, l'heure avancée, chacun commence à repartir chez lui. Lyssia sort, suivit de près par Bosco.

Bosco : Excusez-moi  
Lyssia : Oui  
Bosco : Je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître impoli, mais euh… vous venez d'arriver de Washington et je me demandais… enfin je ne sais pas si vous avez eu le temps de trouver un hôtel…  
Lyssia (amusée par la maladresse de Bosco) : Non effectivement, je vais tâcher d'en trouver un pas trop loin. J'y allais d'ailleurs.  
Bosco : Oh, vous savez ça m'étonnerait fort que vous arriviez à en trouver un à proximité. Ils sont bondés…  
Lyssia : Vraiment ?  
Bosco : Prostituées ; amants…  
Lyssia (riant) : Oh ! Je vois ! Et avez-vous une solution à me proposer, officier Boscorelli ?  
Bosco : Ah…ben… c'est drôle que vous en parliez, j'allais justement vous inviter…euh enfin je veux dire vous proposer…si ça ne vous gêne pas…de venir…enfin que je vous héberge durant votre séjour…du moins jusqu'à temps que vous trouviez quelque chose mais je ne veux surtout pas que vous trouviez cela déplacé.  
Lyssia (malicieusement, s'avançant vers Bosco et le saisissant par le col) : Vous savez que vous avez beaucoup de charme officier, et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation

La porte de l'appartement de Bosco s'ouvre et Bosco et Lyssia entrent en s'embrassant sauvagement. Ne s'écartant pas de l'étreinte de Lyssia, Bosco tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur. Entre deux baisers :

Bosco : On ne devrait pas  
Lyssia : T'en fais pas va !

Il enlève son manteau, tout comme la jeune femme, puis ils s'enlacent vivement et Bosco la conduit vers la chambre. Il commence à l'allonger sur le lit mais d'un mouvement rapide elle le fait tomber sous elle et se retrouve, de ce fait, sur lui. Elle le regarde deux secondes puis se penche et l'embrasse férocement ; laissant ses mains parcourir son torse puis elle arrache littéralement le polo de Bosco, qui la regarde un peu surpris. Elle passe ses mains rapidement sur son torse, puis déboutonne le jean de Bosco et le retire d'un coup sec.

Bosco : Oh ! Doucement  
Lyssia : Attend, t'as rien vu !

Elle commence à appuyer sur le pénis de Bosco d'une manière experte !

Bosco (fermant les yeux) : Oh ! La vache !

Elle introduit une de ses mains dans le caleçon de son amant sans pour autant relâcher la pression. Lorsque sa main vient rejoindre la chaire nue de bosco, elle se saisit de sa virilité et commence à la titiller. Bosco arque son dos, sous le plaisir de ces mains en parfaite maîtrise. Lyssia retire de sa main libre le caleçon de Bosco puis cette main rejoint l'autre dans l'effort. Bosco se sent totalement dépendant du plaisir, espérant que sa maîtresse ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin. Lyssia exerce à ce moment là une pression encore plus forte, qui fait cambrer son amant. Ce dernier se sent traverser par un courant d'air à cet instant, son corps commence à trembler, il essaie de prolonger son plaisir au paroxysme de la chose, puis sent son **sexe** évacuer ce plaisir et se détendre. Lyssia, un grand sourire aux lèvres, regarde Bosco.

Bosco : Waou !  
Lyssia : C'est que le début !

Toujours sur Bosco, elle se dévêt rapidement et se retrouve en culotte. Bosco étend une main pour la toucher ; Lyssia plaque sa main sur son sein, tout en se frottant contre Bosco afin de stimuler le plaisir. Elle se penche vers Bosco puis l'embrasse plus langoureusement que les premières fois, tout en faisant vagabonder ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle sent le désir monter entre ses cuisses et dirige la main de Bosco vers son intimité afin qu'il apaise le feu naissant. Elle fait descendre la main de son amant lentement, à travers sa poitrine, vers son nombril, jusqu'à sa culotte. Bosco la lui retire rapidement puis commence à caresser l'intimité de Lyssia, appuyant sur son clitoris à multiples reprises. Lyssia se saisit de la main du jeune homme et la guide dans ses mouvements. Sentant le désir monter chez la jeune femme, Bosco introduit un, puis deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle ; celle-ci se cambre et commence à remuer d'avant en arrière, laissant sa tête vagabonder. Bosco se sent durcir. Lyssia, mettant ses mains derrière elle, sent le pénis gonflé de Bosco. Elle lui fait signe de retirer sa main, puis descend un peu et attrape goulûment de sa bouche le pénis en pleine fibrillation. Bosco se arque de bonheur et de surprise, et subit jovialement les assauts de la langue de sa maîtresse.

Bosco : Tu vas me tuer.

Essayant de résister au maximum, il ne peut que se lâcher, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Lyssia s'allonge près de lui.

Bosco : T'es une bête.  
Lyssia : Est-ce que tu peux assurer ?

Bosco la regarde puis, d'un mouvement brusque, se met sur elle, la serre contre lui, et la pénètre.

Ombre : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui, vraiment très intéressant….Ne t'attache pas, cette personne te trahira. Tu devras la tuer…. Mais pourquoi ?... Elle fait partie de la société, celle-là même qui te ridiculise… Mais je ne veux pas… Alors évite-là, où tues-là !

Un cachot. Des couleurs verdâtres. Les formes se mélangent, la victime se réveille. De la drogue dans le sang, rien que de la drogue. Tout est difforme devant elle, même l'ombre qui s'avance. Impossible de la reconnaître, impossible de définir les contours de son visage. La victime essaye de parler, mais un bâillon l'en empêche. Elle commence à vouloir se dégager, mais ses mains sont attachées au-dessus de sa tête, ses pieds sont fermement liés à des crochets plantés dans le sol.

L'ombre s'avance : Non, non, non, personne ne peut se détacher… Je pourrais la libérer ?... Tu ne peux pas ; tu ne dois pas ; ne LE FAIS PAS…Pourquoi, elle n'a rien fait…. Mais ça viendra

L'ombre commence à s'avancer vers sa victime, puis lui tourne autour. Elle pose ses mains sur le corps soumis, explorant les moindres parties par-dessus le tissu. La victime pousse des cris étouffés.

L'ombre : Hé ! Je n'ai encore rien fait.

Elle se saisit d'une barre de fer d'un geste rapide et frappe un grand coup dans la jambe de la victime qui ferme ses yeux dans la douleur en criant.

L'ombre : Chut, chut, chut, je sais que ça fait mal ; mais croyez-moi ; plus la douleur est violente plus on sait que l'on est vivant…

Frappée, violée, torturée, démembrée.

Après-midi suivant, commissariat

Connelly : Et une de plus, une femme cette fois. Laura Bytterman, 45 ans, employée de banque ; pas de famille proche.  
Whitterson : Notre tueur se fait de plus en plus présent et…

Il est interrompu par son collègue Rick Paterson, qui arrive essoufflé en tenant un papier blanc dans sa main.

Paterson : Ca vient d'arriver

Connelly se saisit du papier blanc avec précaution afin d'y effacé, s'il y a, le moins d'empreintes possibles. Il redresse la tête avec un regard noir. Lyssia, se trouvant à côté de lui, regarde ce qui est écrit. Connelly sort de la pièce en vociférant, laissant ses trois collègues un peu surpris.

Lyssia : Il n'aime pas se faire narguer. Nous venons de recevoir un mot qui s'adresse à toute la police ; le meurtrier nous donne l'endroit où il déposera son prochain cadavre.  
Whitterson : C'est peut-être un leurre, mais il faut tenter. En espérant que ce ne soit pas vrai.  
Paterson : Sinon ça veut dire que de 4 cadavres en une semaine il en passe à 3 par jour.  
Sully : On n'a toujours rien de nouveau sur le tueur.  
Paterson : À moins de le rencontrer face à face, ce que je ne souhaite pas, il est peu probable qu'on ait des indices plus amples sur lui.  
Whitterson : On va faire analyser le mot qu'il nous a envoyé mais à mon avis ça ne donnera rien. Bonne nouvelle aussi, chacun fait son enquête de son côté.

Un soupire de soulagement des officiers se fait entendre. 

Ty (tout bas) : Plus besoin de collaborer avec eux !  
Sully : Ca n'a été que pendant une journée !  
Ty : Une journée de trop

Whitterson : Si vous trouvez quoique ce soit, appelez nous !

Les officiers se lèvent et quittent la salle, Bosco jette un dernier coup d'œil à Lyssia qui lui adresse un sourire.

Faith : Alors ?  
Bosco : Alors quoi ?  
Faith : T'as passé une bonne soirée hier ?  
Bosco : Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?  
Faith : J'sais pas comme ça. D'abord y'a cette femme du FBI qui a débarqué hier, ensuite t'es sorti comme un fou des vestiaires, et ce matin je te retrouves comme si t'étais le plus heureux des hommes, sans compter que t'as pas arrêté de la regarder durant toute la réunion.  
Bosco : Comme tous les mecs. Elle est superbe.  
Faith : Ouais, tu dois en savoir quelque chose  
Bosco : Comme si je couchais avec toutes les femmes que je rencontre.  
Faith : Bosco  
Bosco : Ouais  
Faith : on se connaît depuis 9ans, alors me dit pas ça ! Ose me jurer, en me regardant dans les yeux, que t'as pas couché avec elle.

Rien !

Faith : C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Baker et la 8ème

Un cadavre, du moins ses restes, jonchent le sol. Les intestins ont été retrouvés dans le caniveau, le cœur a été arraché et les doigts de l'homme coupés.

Connelly : J'en ai marre !  
Whitterson : Faut trouver ce type.

Carlos et Alex sont près du cadavre

Carlos : Beurk, ça devient vraiment dégoûtant là !  
Alex : La question va sembler un peu crue, mais où se trouve la tête ?  
Bosco : C'est bien le problème, on n'en sait rien  
Connelly : Vous ne savez jamais rien !  
Bosco : Pardon ? Je vous signale que vous êtes là pour nous aider mais que ça n'a rien donné tête de nœud !  
Lyssia : Messieurs, messieurs, on se calme.

Bosco s'éloigne

Faith : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
Bosco : Ce type croit avoir la science infuse mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est nous ralentir

Ombre : J'ai peur…De quoi ?...D'aimer…Tu ne peux pas aimer… Mais si !... Cette personne te trahira. Tue-là !

Au commissariat

Les photos de toutes les victimes ainsi que de multiples dossiers se trouvent sur les tables.

Paterson : Rien de rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il est tout près ce type, qu'il nous nargue !  
Sully : C'est souvent le lot des tueurs en série !  
Ty : Il doit être assez balaise quand même pour faire tout ça seul  
Faith : pourrait peut-être y'en avoir deux ?  
Sully : Possible  
Lyssia : Je ne pense pas  
Bosco : Pourquoi ?  
Lyssia : Ce type n'est pas sociable, de ce fait il ne peut pas supporter une autre présence  
Faith : Mais d'après le profil que vous avez décrit, il peut être tout à fait normal la journée.  
Connelly : J'suis d'accord avec vous, s'il peut très bien se faire respecter, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait d'avoir un complice ?  
Paterson : Il a peur de tout la nuit, même de ses victimes ; il se fait violent à cause de ça, il pense que c'est une forme de respect.  
Ty : Il est barge !

Whitterson arrive.

Whitterson : La recherche d'empreintes n'a rien donné sur le papier que nous avons reçu !  
Sully : Fallait s'en douter !

Un bleu arrive avec un carton assez lourd dans les bras.

Bleu : C'est adressé aux chargés de l'enquête sur les meurtres !  
Connelly : Faites voir ?  
Whitterson : Ca fait longtemps qu'il a été déposé ? Vous avez vu quelqu'un ?  
Bleu : Non… non j'ai rien vu, il était là quand je suis arrivé  
Lyssia : Ca a été vérifié ?  
Bleu : Normalement y'a pas de danger.  
Paterson : On doit en conclure que non !

Sully sort de la pièce et commence à crier.

Sully : Que tout le monde sorte d'ici tout de suite ! Dépêchez-vous !  
Il rentre dans la pièce.

Sully (au bleu) : C'est valable pour toi aussi

Le jeune se dépêche de sortir

Les officiers s'exécutent. Le lieutenant arrive dans la pièce.

Swersky : qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Bosco : On vient de recevoir un colis du tueur.  
Paterson : On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans…  
Connelly :… Mais c'est assez lourd  
Sully : Vous devriez sortir lieutenant !  
Swersky : Pas sans mes hommes !

Paterson commence à ouvrir avec prudence le colis ; doucement… lentement… mais rien mis à part une boîte en fer. Il soulève doucement la boîte et la sort. Il la dépose délicatement sur la table.

Faith : qu'est-ce…  
Ty :…c'est que cette merde ?

Paterson commence à trembler. Connelly n'est pas rassuré, des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Swersky regarde ses hommes avec inquiétude. Lyssia reste très calme, comparé à Whitterson qui a la bougeotte. Paterson ouvre lentement le couvercle de la boîte mais ne voit aucun fil, il l'enlève alors complètement et là tout le monde se recule subitement, Connelly part vomir aux toilettes tandis que certains visages pâlissent. La tête de l'homme retrouvé un peu plus tôt est là, les yeux et la langue manque ; des signes étant scalpé sur sa tête ; le sang remplissant la boîte.

Faith : C'est pas vrai  
Bosco : Nom d'un chien !

Après tout ça, les officiers rentrent dans le commissariat et le lieutenant organise une réunion pour briefer un peu tout le monde sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Au bout de 15 min tout le monde sort. Lyssia se dirige vers Bosco et le prend à part.

Lyssia (se collant à lui) : Dis moi, j'ai une piste pour notre enquête, mais faudrait que quelqu'un connaissant bien New York m'accompagne  
Bosco (sentant la température de son corps monté) : Ah…vraiment.   
Lyssia (posant une main sur ses fesses) : Hein, hein.  
Bosco (se sentant devenir rouge) : Hé ! Doucement y'a du monde.  
Lyssia : Agît normalement  
Bosco : Ca va être dur.

Il se saisit du bras de Lyssia et remarque pour la première fois d'étranges cicatrices.

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Lyssia retire son bras violemment

Lyssia : Rien ! Alors tu viens ?  
Bosco : Je vais prévenir le chef et Faith !  
Lyssia : Ils sont au courant, j'en ai parlé au Lieutenant !

Elle prend Bosco par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

Bosco : Mais Faith !  
Lyssia : Ton chef la préviendra.

Elle le fait monter dans la voiture puis ils partent.

Quelques secondes après, le chef sort de son bureau et va voir Ty, Sully, Faith, Connelly et Whitterson.

Chef : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Sully : M. Daikerman, il tenait un magasin sur la 107ème qui était équipé d'un matériel de vidéo surveillance donnant sur la rue.  
Ty : On a récupéré la cassette du soir de son enlèvement.   
Swersky : on voit les assassins ?  
Connelly : possible, on vous attendait  
Swersky : Où sont Bosco, Paterson et Melonni ?  
Faith : J'en sais rien.  
Whitterson : J'ai vu Paterson sortir du commissariat tout à l'heure !  
Swersky : C'est pas vrai ça, on n'est pas en récréation ! 

Sully introduit la K7 dans le magnéto, puis met la télé en route.

La qualité de l'image n'est pas de bonne qualité, la rue est noire. Daikerman apparaît à l'écran en compagnie d'une jeune femme dont on ne distingue pas les traits. Une fourgonnette se tient quelques mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté de la rue. Daikerman et la jeune femme traversent lorsque la camionnette s'approche et stoppe à leur niveau. Un homme en descend et ouvre la porte tandis que la jeune femme applique un tampon sur le nez de Daikerman, qui n'a le temps de rien faire. L'homme jette Daikerman dans le fourgon et ferme la porte.

Les regards des policiers, du lieutenant et des deux agents du FBI s'élargissent dans l'horreur lorsqu'ils regardent les deux figures des kidnappeurs se tourner légèrement vers la caméra. Il s'agit des agents Paterson et Melonni.

Swersky : Oh ! Merde  
Connelly : NOM DE DIEU !  
Sully : C'est pas vrai !  
Whitterson : Ils étaient là, sous notre nez !  
Ty : Ciel !  
Sully : Ils nous ont bien eu !  
Swersky : J'en reviens pas !  
Connelly : Ils se sont cassés, en plus ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?  
Faith : Oh non !  
Tout le monde : Quoi ?  
Faith : Bosco


	4. petit cadeau

Ils sortent dans la rue en courant, mais aucune berline noire à l'horizon.

Faith : Bosco ?

De l'autre côté de la rue, les pompiers sont entrain de jouer au rugby tandis que Kim, Doc et Alex discutent près du camion. A l'entente du cri de Faith, tout le monde stoppe.

Jimmy : Ben alors chérie, t'as perdu ton gosse  
Swersky : Le ferme Doherty !

Les pompiers regardent le Lieutenant avec interrogation.

Ty : Est-ce que vous avez vu Bosco ?  
Carlos : Il me semble l'avoir vu monter avec une nana tout à l'heure ? (Malicieusement) Pourquoi, il tire son coup pendant le service ?  
Faith : C'est pas vrai  
Agent Whitterson : Pas vraiment non  
Sully : Il est parti avec l'assassin !  
Alex : Quoi ?  
Faith : Le mec que l'on traque depuis près de deux mois, il s'avère que non seulement y'a un mec, mais en plus qu'il y a une femme et que cette femme est la meurtrière, qui plus est un agent du FBI, et que Bosco vient de PARTIR AVEC !  
Ty (regardant les agents du FBI): Ah ! Il est beau le service rendu à la nation.  
Kim : merde  
Faith : Comme tu dis.

Elle retourne à l'intérieur, suivit par les autres. Les pompiers restent dans la rue, ne sachant que faire.

A l'intérieur du commissariat

Ty : On pourrait peut-être le joindre sur sa radio  
Swersky : Trop risqué. Si jamais elle est à côté de lui et qu'elle n'a encore rien fait, ça ne pourrait que lui attirer des ennuis.  
Connelly : Comment est-ce que j'ai pu les laisser filer.  
Faith : Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit eux. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir  
Connelly : Oui mais maintenant ils vont s'en prendre à votre ami.  
Sully : Espérons que nous les retrouvions avant.  
Whitterson : Récapitulons. Paterson repérait les victimes, le lieu le plus propice à leur enlèvement ; puis Melonni les attirait en leur faisant du charme, les conduisait à l'endroit prévu et là Paterson lui prêtait main forte pour droguer et charger les victimes dans le camion. Ensuite ils les emmenaient à l'endroit prévu où Melonni les torturaient à mort.  
Faith : J'en reviens pas qu'il est été aussi aveugle !

Elle sort dabs le couloir, Sully la suit.

Sully : Faith, Faith

Il la retient par le bras. Celle-ci commence à pleurer nerveusement

Faith : pourquoi il ne fait jamais attention, un ?  
Sully : Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, il n'y peut rien.  
Faith : Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui !  
Sully : Non ? Alors pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?  
Faith : Il… Il faut le retrouver Sully, vite. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'il devienne une simple photo.  
Sully : Oh calme-toi, on va le retrouver.

La voiture s'arrête devant un immeuble assez chic du quartier de Soho. Lyssia sort, suivit par Bosco.

Bosco : pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas New York, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal !  
Lyssia : Tu ne connais pas tout sur moi chéri !

Ils entrent dans l'immeuble.

Bosco : Alors, on va voir qui ?  
Lyssia : Une connaissance  
Bosco : Vraiment ?  
Lyssia (le prenant par la main) : Oui, suit moi.

Ils arrivent au troisième étage et entre dans un appartement dont Lyssia a la clef.

Bosco : Attend là c'est quoi ce truc ? T'as la clé ?  
Lyssia (se retournant et l'embrassant) : Détend toi.

Elle commence à passer ses mains sur le torse de Bosco puis à l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle lui défait sa ceinture d'uniforme et la pose doucement sur la table puis, sans se desserrer de lui, l'entraîne vers la chambre.

Bosco (entre deux souffles) : On est censé être en service.  
Lyssia : T'inquiète !

Elle allonge Bosco sur le lit et lui déchire sa chemise.

Bosco (amusé) : Hé ! C'était ma chemise d'uniforme  
Lyssia : T'en auras plus besoin !  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Lyssia l'embrasse, puis elle lui enlève son gilet par balles et son polo. Sa langue se fraye un chemin sur le torse de Bosco. Elle sent son ventre se durcir lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau du nombril. Elle commence à étendre sa main vers la partie intime de Bosco, et la caresse de part le tissu. Elle sent le **sexe** de son amant durcir. Bosco sent le plaisir monter en lui mais encore plus la tension. Il a un sentiment bizarre au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disant de ne pas faire ça, de s'en aller tout de suite. Mais le plaisir est plus fort que la raison. Il enlève le chemisier de Lyssia et commence à lui caresser la poitrine mais la sentant pressée, il enlève le soutien-gorge et le pantalon de cette dernière. Celle-ci l'embrasse avec une ardeur, ou serait-ce une sauvagerie ; comme Bosco n'en a jamais encore vu. Elle lui dégrafe son pantalon et le lui retire d'un coup sec, le caleçon suivant de près. Elle se saisit du **sexe** déjà gonflé de Bosco et commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient rapides.

Lyssia (en elle-même) : C'est le premier qui me prend telle que je suis… Il va te trahir ! TUE-LE

Bosco sent son ventre se nouer, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Lyssia, tout en continuant de titiller la virilité de Bosco, l'embrasse fougueusement, même violemment, à tel point qu'elle lui mord la lèvre. Celui-ci pousse un glapissement

Bosco : Hé ! Doucement  
Lyssia : Tais-toi !  
Bosco : Quoi ?

Tout en continuant de lui caresser le torse, Lyssia amène son autre main au niveau du **sexe** du Bosco, puis elle s'arrête. Sa langue rejoint l'intimité de son amant, qui bien qu'inquiet, ne peut que se soustraire.

Lyssia (en elle-même) : Mais je l'aime… Tu dois le tuer, dépêches toi… il ne m'a rien fait… Il t'utilise, comme tout le monde ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'un mec comme lui puisse véritablement s'intéresser à toi… Il ne m'a pas encore dis « Je t'aime », c'est pourtant un bon signe… Ah oui et une fois qu'il te l'aura dit, que feras-tu ? Tu te marieras avec lui ? Il est comme tous les autres, un bon à rien qui profite de toi.

Tout en titillant le pénis de Bosco avec sa langue, Lyssia sort son bras du lit et ramasse des menottes se trouvant juste en dessous. Bosco, bien que sentant l'orgasme venir, sent monter en lui aussi une frénésie incroyable.

Bosco : Ecoute Lyssia je dois vraiment retourner au poste, d'accord ?

Lyssia, toujours sur ses parties intimes, lève les yeux vers lui mais ne s'arrête pas.

Bosco : Lyssia, arrête !

Lyssia (en elle-même) : Cet homme préfère te laisser pour aller bosser, et tu veux nous faire croire qu'il est bien ?... Il a des obligations… Il va aller nous tromper avec une autre… tu mens !

Bosco ne peut plus se contrôler, il finit par se lâcher dans la bouche de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci attend quelques secondes puis remonte vers les lèvres du jeune homme.

Bosco : Arrête, je dois vraiment y aller !  
Lyssia : C'est pas vraiment gentil ça !

Elle remonte délicatement en embrassant le ventre de Bosco qui essaye de se dégager de son étreinte, puis se saisit violemment de l'un des bras du flic et menotte son poignet à l'un des rebords du lit.

Bosco (en colère): Waou ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Lyssia : T'inquiètes pas Bébé, pour l'instant t'as déserté un quart d'heure, mais le chef ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Lyssia se lève  
Lyssia : Je t'empêche juste d'aller me tromper avec une autre.  
Bosco : Quoi ? Mais tu délires

Elle se dirige vers son sac, en parlant tout fort :

Et voilà, à cause de toi il est fâché !... Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter dès le départ !...

Bosco : Tu parles à qui, là ?

Tu vois, il ne nous comprend pas !... Arrête de dire nous ! Je suis moi ! Et moi seule…

Bosco (tout un coup se sentant très tendu, venant de comprendre qui elle est) : Lyssia ! Chérie, écoute reste calme, vient là !

Il ne va pas me tromper… il le fera, comme tout le monde !

Bosco : Lyssia ?

Elle revient avec une seringue dans la main.

Lyssia : Je suis désolée Bosco, vraiment désolée.  
Bosco : Attend, attend, attend…  
Lyssia (l'embrassant sur la bouche) : Je t'aime bébé !

Elle lui enfonce la seringue dans le cou à ce moment là. Bosco écarquille les yeux de douleur et de surprise, puis les ferme.

Lyssia : Je suis désolée, désolée.

Elle commence à pleurer. Elle se rhabille puis se saisit du téléphone.

Au commissariat, quelques minutes plus tard

Connelly : Non, non, non, ils changent tout le temps d'endroit, ça ne peut pas marcher !  
Faith : Et comment on fait dans ce cas là ? Vous savez combien cette ville est grande ?  
Swersky : Doucement, Faith  
Faith : Doucement ? Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mon partenaire en morceau !  
Capitaine : Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'où ils auraient pu l'emmener ?  
Whitterson : Aucune ! Des équipes fouillent la chambre d'hôtel de Paterson, et d'autres sont parties chez l'officier Boscorelli. Mais je doute que l'on trouve quelque chose.  
Ty : Ils ont du décider d'aller sévir dans une autre ville, et pour le dernier corps il fallait que ce soit un coup d'éclat.  
Faith le regarde noir  
Sully : Merci pour se manque de tact.  
Ty : Ecoute je suis désolé de dire ça comme ça mais tu dois reconnaître que c'est vrai. Ils ont choisi un flic, qui plus est, qui bossait sur l'enquête, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient déjà démasqués !  
Connelly : Est-ce qu'il y a un bon magasin qui vend des beignets dans le coin ?

Tout le monde arrête de parler, chacun regardant Connelly avec de grands yeux !

Connelly : Quoi ?  
Faith : Bosco est probablement entrain de se faire hacher menu en ce moment même, et tout ce que vous trouvez à demander c'est s'il y a un magasin vendant des beignets ?  
Connelly : Melonni et Paterson ne s'en prendront pas à lui avant cette nuit.  
Ty : Quel réconfort !  
Connelly : Et je vous demande ça simplement parce que Paterson adore les beignets, c'est son pêché mignon. Et même le plus grand des assassins ne peut résister à la gourmandise.  
Whitterson : Bon plan, mais on risque d'attendre longtemps avant qu'il se pointe.  
Connelly : Mais au moins si on l'alpague, on lui demande où se trouve l'officier Boscorelli.  
Sully : Y'a Harmin's & Co sur la 33ème, je crois que c'est le meilleur magasin de beignets de New York  
Faith : Ca va marcher, vous croyez ?  
Connelly : Avec Paterson, ça VA marcher.  
Capitaine : Bien je vais mettre trois équipes sur le coup. Faith, vous voulez y aller ?  
Faith : Oui  
Sully : On peut l'accompagner  
Capitaine : Bien sûr.

Dans une cave

Bosco se réveille avec bien du mal. Sa tête le lance. Il regarde autour de lui mais tout ce qu'il peut sentir est le moisit et l'humidité. Il essaye de se dégager mais ses bras sont liés fermement à des chaînes rattachées au plafond, et ses pieds sont liés au sol. Il peut voir qu'il porte un jean et qu'il a toujours ses chaussettes.  
Il fixe son regard sur une table à l'autre bout de la pièce et voit des instruments qui ne l'inspirent pas.

Bosco : Je suis pas dans la merde.

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment là et Lyssia et Paterson apparaissent.

Bosco (comprenant plus rien) : Pat…  
Paterson : Oh ne faites pas cette tête là !  
Lyssia : Comment vas-tu bébé ?

Elle s'approche de lui et commence à lui caresser le torse.

Bosco (ne la regardant pas, sur un ton glacial) : Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire droguer par une folle !

Paterson s'avance vers Bosco et le frappe en plein visage ; sa lèvre s'ouvre et le sang s'écoule.

Paterson : Lui parle pas comme ça !  
Lyssia : je suis désolée je n'avais pas le choix !

Elle l'embrasse. Bosco recule violemment la tête.

Lyssia : Tu es méchant avec moi  
Paterson : Il est frustré, mais ça ne durera pas.

Il frappe Bosco une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci dans les côtes. Bosco lâche un glapissement de douleur, mais redresse la tête vers Paterson.

Bosco : Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux, à quoi ça vous a avancé de tuer tous ces gens, et à quoi ça va vous servir de me tuer ?  
Paterson : Ah ! J'ai toujours détesté les flics ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont long à la détente ! La société dans laquelle on vit est pourrie, il faut faire un peu de ménage.  
Bosco : C'est de déjantés comme vous qu'il faudrait se débarrasser.  
Lyssia : Mais toi t'es à part !  
Bosco : Moi ? Waou, j'en ai de la chance  
Paterson : Pas tant que ça à vrai dire  
Bosco : Est-ce que tu sais parler normalement, demeuré ?  
Paterson : Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de lui ! 

Il lui assène un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Bosco ferme les yeux et baisse la tête, il sent les larmes monter. Il a à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Paterson lui relève la tête et lui fourre un bâillon dans la bouche.

Paterson : Il a vraiment besoin d'une bonne leçon

Lyssia se dirige vers Bosco à ce moment là, lui caressant doucement les endroits où Paterson l'a frappé.

Lyssia : T'en fais pas, la douleur ne dure qu'un moment.

Bosco oublie tout un coup ses côtes lorsque ses yeux s'élargissent dans l'horreur, en voyant Paterson prendre une grosse pince. Bosco essaye de crier mais le bâillon l'en empêche. Il secoue sa tête frénétiquement.

Paterson : Comme un petit chiot apeuré il me supplia. Et pour lui faire plaisir je passais la pince à Lyssia.

Paterson passe la pince à son acolyte, puis celle-ci s'approche de Bosco.

Lyssia : T'en fais pas mon amour, tout ira bien.

Bosco s'arque de douleur à ce moment là, les larmes arrivant à ses yeux ; le son de sa voix se mêlant au bâillon.

Sur la 33ème, devant le magasin de beignet 

Sully, Faith et Ty sont dans la patrouilleuse lorsque la radio de Faith crépite.

Central : Central à 55 Charlie, vous devez revenir immédiatement au central

Les trois officiers se regardent avec inquiétude, puis Faith répond

Faith : Bien reçu, Central. 10-4, 55 Charlie

Etant relié sur le même canal, les autres officiers surveillant eux aussi le magasin, font un signe de tête à 55 Charlie, qui part sirènes au vent. En arrivant devant le central, la voiture n'est même pas arrêtée que Faith se précipite à l'intérieur. Ty et Sully la suivent. Les pompiers les regardent avec inquiétude. L'un des leur à disparu. Dieu sait quand ils le retrouveront, et comment ils le retrouveront.

Faith s'arrête en voyant le Capitaine, Le lieutenant et les deux agents du FBI penchés sur son bureau.

Faith : Quoi ?  
Capitaine : Y'a un paquet pour vous !

Faith s'avance et voit un sac jaune sur son bureau, comme un sac de libraire. Elle regarde prudemment et voit au fond une petite boîte en fern pas plus grosse qu'une boîte d'allumettes. Elle la sort doucement, son visage devenant pâle.

Sully : Oh mon dieu !

Chacun regarde intensément vers la boîte.

Lieutenant : Faith…  
Faith : C'est bon je vais le faire.

Elle ôte doucement le couvercle de la boîte et la lâche immédiatement en criant. Un petit doigt ensanglanté se fait voir.

Sully : Nom de Dieu !  
Ty : C'est pas vrai  
Lieutenant : Non, non, non, non, non !

Le Capitaine est obligé de s'asseoir, les deux agents du FBI ont une face blême

Faith commence à pleurer de plus belle, des cris frénétiques se font entendre. Ty se précipite aux WC.

Faith : Mon dieu, non !


	5. souvenirs souvenirs

Ty vomit avec peine ce qu'il a mangé. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il vient de voir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse arriver à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui plus est Bosco. Mais s'il s'avère que si le doigt est bien le sien, il n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il va retrouver son ami. Il n'ose pas penser à l'état dans lequel se trouve Faith, puisque lui-même ne peut que se sentir mal, inquiet, frustré… et il n'ose encore moins imaginer ce qu'il fera aux deux connards lorsqu'il les retrouvera. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à ses amis, non, personne.

Ty sort des toilettes et se dirige lentement vers le bureau où sont rassemblés le Capitaine, Faith, Sully et les deux agents du FBI. Il peut voir Faith pleurer dans l'épaule de Sully, le Capitaine assis dans une chaise regardant le lieutenant, la face blême ; tandis que Connelly et Whitterson restent assis sur le bureau, sans bouger, n'étant pas beaucoup plus assurés l'un que l'autre. Ty rentre dans le bureau, seul les sanglots de Faith déchirent le silence pesant. Ty se tourne vers Sully, puis vers l'endroit où, quelques minutes plus tôt, le petit doigt a atterri. Ce dernier est toujours là, laissant le sang contenu dans la boîte s'éparpiller autour de lui. Ty sent qu'il va à nouveau vomir, mais il prend un mouchoir, et de rage, se précipite sur la boîte, la retourne, remet prestement le doigt dedans et referme. Puis il se dirige vers l'extérieur et sort. Il va vers la caserne des pompiers en courant. Jimmy et D.K, entrain de nettoyer le camion, le voient arriver et passer devant eux à toute allure, une boîte en fer dans la main.

Jimmy : Ty ?

Celui-ci ne répond pas et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. D.K et Doherty se regardent avec souci puis vont après Ty. Celui-ci arrive dans la salle commune. Kim, Alex et Doc sont assis à la table, entrain de boire du café, tandis que Carlos et d'autres pompiers regardent la télé. Lorsqu'ils voient arriver Ty à bout de souffle, le visage décomposé, chacun arrête de parler. Alex le regarde puis se lève.

Alex : Ty, chéri ?

Celui-ci s'effondre par terre et commence à pleurer comme jamais auparavant, tenant toujours la boîte fermement contre lui. Alex, Doc et Kim se précipitent à ses côtés tandis que Jimmy et D.K s'arrêtent en haut des escaliers en voyant l'agitation. Ils se dirigent doucement vers leurs amis, réunis autour de Ty.

Kim (aux pompiers rassemblés autour) : Laissez lui de l'air.  
Ils se reculent tous  
Doc : Carlos va chercher un verre d'eau  
Alex : Ty, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe… Chéri, arrête de me faire peur comme ça.

Tout le monde peut dire que Ty est tétanisé, ses jambes sont recroquevillées contre son torse et il pleure, encore et encore. Il ne peut pas bouger, comme paralysé. Jimmy regarde Kim, il peut lire l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Carlos arrive avec le verre d'eau et le tend à Doc.

Doc (faisant boire Ty) : Tiens, boit ça.

Ty ne se contrôle plus, il boit tant bien que mal une, puis deux gorgées d'eau. Il essaye de parler mais n'y arrive pas, ses sanglots sont plus forts.

Kim : Il est en état de choc.  
Alex : Carlos, va chercher une couverture  
Carlos : Tout de suite

Il se précipite dans les dortoirs.

Alex : Ty, Ty… regarde moi.

Il tourne la tête vers sa maîtresse et la voit reculer. Alex voit de la peur, de l'horreur dans les yeux de Ty ; et surtout de l'angoisse et de la culpabilité. Carlos revient et pose la couverture sur le dos de Ty. Doc et Jimmy l'aide à se relever et l'emmènent s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ty tient toujours la boîte.

Ty : De la glace.  
Alex : Quoi ? Tu veux de la glace.

Kim, Doc, Alex, Carlos et Jimmy sont rassemblés autour de lui tandis que les autres assistent à distance à la scène.

Doc : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ty ?

Ty reprend un peu ses esprits. Ils les regardent tous un par un, leur transmettant son inquiétude. Un silence s'installe, la crainte monte. Jimmy sent tout à coup que quelque chose de vraiment mauvaise est arrivée. Il espère seulement que ce n'est pas de Bosco dont il s'agit, mais à voir l'état de Ty, il craint le pire.

Ty : Des glaçons !  
Carlos : Quoi ?  
Alex : T'occupes et va chercher des glaçons ! MAINTENANT.   
Ty : Ils…Ils ont…  
Kim : Calme-toi. Parle calmement  
Ty : Ils lui ont fait du mal…

Chacun se regarde, inquiet.

Doc : De qui…  
Ty (craint) : BOSCO !

Doc sent son cœur se serrer. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul. Mais à voir ce que les meurtriers ont fait aux autres cadavres ; il n'ose pas penser à ce que doit endurer Bosco en ce moment. Et Ty, alors ; la réaction qu'il a ne présage rien de bon.

Ty tend tout à coup la boîte en fer qu'il avait conservé jusqu'alors si précieusement. Il se balance nerveusement d'avant en arrière sur la chaise

Ty : Ils ont…. Ils n'avaient pas le droit

Doc prend délicatement la boîte et sent son ventre se nouer.

Alex : Bébé, calme-toi

Chacun rive les yeux sur le bout de fer que Doc a entre les mains. Il l'ouvre doucement, pousse le mouchoir que Ty avait laissé dedans, et regarde avec horreur le petit doigt recouvert de sang ! Chacun se recule en faisant une grimace ; Carlos qui arrivait à ce moment là avec les glaçons les laisse tomber par terre et se précipite vers l'évier pour vomir.

Kim : Nom de Dieu !  
Jimmy : Jésus  
Doc : Oh mais c'est pas vrai  
Alex : Seigneur !

Des autres pompiers observant la scène, certains descendent précipitamment en bas afin de prendre l'air. Doc referme la boîte aussitôt. Son cœur bat comme jamais avant, chacun se sent mal, tout le monde se retrouve à imaginer le pire. Personne ne s'y attendait.  
Ty se lève d'un bon, arrache la boîte des mains de Doc, en sort le doigt, le met dans le sac à glaçons puis met le tout au frigo. Les larmes tombent toujours sur ses joues, mais il n'est désormais plus le seul à pleurer.

Jimmy : Je vais les massacrer !

Chacun regarde Jimmy. Ty sourit légèrement. Il sait que même si Bosco et Jimmy ont pas mal de différents, ils s'aiment finalement bien. 

Jimmy : Vous savez où ils sont ?  
Ty : Non ! Je… je ferais mieux d'y retourner.  
Carlos (montrant le frigo de la tête, là où Ty a placé le doigt): On le garde ne t'en fais pas !  
Ty : Merci…

Ty descend les escaliers et part vers le commissariat. En entrant, il peut voir des mines défaites et sait que la nouvelle s'est répandue. Il retourne dans le bureau et ferme la porte. Faith pleure toujours, mais cette fois-ci nerveusement.

Capitaine : Ca va Davis ?  
Ty : Comment ça peut aller dans un moment pareil ?  
Il se dirige vers Faith.  
Ty : Hé ! Calme-toi, on va le retrouver.  
Faith : Quand ? Comment ?  
Sully : Doucement

Ty se lève. Il a l'impression que personne ne réagit. Un flic, qui plus est un de leurs amis vient de se faire enlever par des psychopathes et personne ne bouge.

Ty : Très bien ! Je croyais que Melonni s'en prenait à ses victimes que la nuit tombée.  
Whitterson : D'habitude, oui !  
Ty : Bien

Ty se dirige vers le sang résidant encore sur le sol, là où la boîte était tombée, prélève un peu de ce sang et le met dans un sac plastique.

Sully : Ty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Ty : Ce sang n'est peut-être pas celui de Bosco  
Faith : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.  
Ty (se redressant brusquement) : mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Bosco vient de se faire enlever nom d'un chien, et personne ne se bouge ! Ca y'est un petit doigt atterrit ici et c'est la fin du monde ! On n'a aucune preuve que c'est celui de Bosco, d'accord ? Et on sait aussi que les meurtriers ont changé leur façon de procéder.  
Connelly : oui ils ont commencé à le découper plus tôt  
Ty : La ferme !  
Capitaine : DAVIS  
Ty : Non mais c'est vrai, au lieu de nous morfondre sur le doigt, faudrait peut-être penser que y'a un plus gros morceau que l'on doit retrouver, tant que possible en entier, et vivant. Dès le départ, on s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. On croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'un meurtrier, il y'en a deux. On croyait que c'était un homme, la plus redoutable est une femme, qui a de plus des troubles psychologiques. Maintenant elle a un de nos amis avec elle, qui attend que nous venions le sortir de cet enfer, alors ne le décevons pas…. (S'accroupissant devant Faith) : Faith, écoute-moi, tu connais Bosco mieux que personne, tu sais comment il est, il va tenir le coup. Réagit, il a besoin de toi, de nous ! Faut tout reprendre au début, re-éplucher tous les dossiers, faire tout notre possible pour le trouver et le ramener parmi nous. De plus, si nos meurtriers ont changé leur manière de faire, ça nous donne une chance de plus. Probablement qu'ils ont mis Bosco sur un piédestal, c'est leur dernière victime, qui plus est un flic. Ils veulent que ce soit grandiose.  
Faith : Et horrible surtout.  
Sully : Ty a raison, si on pensait plutôt que de se lamenter.

Tout le monde se lève, Ty bazarde tout ce qu'il y a sur la table avant d'y mettre une carte.

Ty : Très bien, ils ont commencé….

Dans la cave

Bosco relève la tête tant bien que mal. Il regarde autour de lui et s'aperçoit qu'il est toujours dans la même pièce. Il tente de se redresser un peu mais une vive douleur se fait sentir à ce moment là au niveau de sa main gauche. Il se souvient de la douleur lorsque Lyssia a refermé la pince sur son doigt, du son de son os lorsque celui-ci a été coupé et de la vive douleur qui s'est insinuée jusqu'à son cerveau avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il tourne doucement la tête vers son bras gauche mais ne peut regarder sa main, son bras, désormais recouvert de sang, lui bloquant la vue. En baissant la tête, il s'aperçoit que deux tâches rouges se sont formées au niveau de ses côtes, là où Paterson l'avait frappé il y'a moins d'une heure. Devant lui Bosco peut observer une grosse pendule, probablement ici afin de lui indiquer le temps qui lui reste à vivre. Il espère seulement que ses geôliers vont l'oublier. Sa main lui fait mal à mourir, sa tête tourne de part la drogue dans son système et la perte de sang. Il sait qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer. Pour que Faith le trouve. Si seulement ; si seulement il l'avait écouté. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'un jour où l'autre il tomberait sur une femme à problème. Et Lyssia est exactement le genre de problème qu'il faut éviter lorsque l'on est un mec.

Faith, la reverra t-il un jour ? Il préfèrerait mille fois rouler une pelle à Jimmy en ce moment même que d'être coincé ici. Il espère être retrouvé, mais comment ? Comment peut-on imaginer deux assassins entrain de torturer un officier de police dans la cave d'un immeuble aussi huppé ? Sérieusement !  
Bosco commence à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais comment ?

La porte de la cave s'ouvre et Lyssia apparaît, seule. Elle se dirige vers Bosco.

Lyssia : Mon homme est réveillé ? Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, d'un coup j'ai cru que tu étais mort !

Elle lui retire le bâillon de la bouche délicatement puis l'embrasse avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Il la regarde lui donner un baiser mais lui mort la langue. Elle se recule, frustrée, la langue en sang, les larmes aux yeux !

Lyssia : Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ?... Tu te le demande encore ?... LA FERME  
Bosco : T'es folle ! Arrête de te parler à toi-même ! Détache moi  
Lyssia : J'essaye juste de t'être agréable, et toi comment tu me remercie ? En me mordant ?

Elle se dirige vers la table, sa main se pose sur plusieurs objets avant de s'arrêter sur une étoile chinoise, l'une de ses petites étoiles de fer dentelées tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Elle se retourne vers Bosco et se dirige de manière féline vers lui.

Bosco : Lys…Lyssia qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Lyssia : Ne t'en fais pas mon amour

Bosco sent son ventre se serrer. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas du élever la voix contre elle, pas dans son état d'esprit, mais elle l'a énervé.

Bosco : Chérie, écoute, calme toi !  
Lyssia : Qui a dit que j'étais énervée ?  
Bosco (la gorge nouée) : Disons que ça se devine.  
Lyssia : Plus on a mal, plus on sait que l'on est vivant, et plus on a envie de vivre

Elle commence à diriger l'étoile sur Bosco avant que de s'arrêter net et de le couper au bras. Bosco lâche un cri. La peau se fend et le sang s'en exhorte. Il s'écoule du bras vers le torse, déjà ensanglanté, de Bosco. Ce dernier ferme les yeux. Lyssia lui caresse le torse doucement avant de le couper là ou Paterson lui avait donné des coups. De part sa position extrêmement droite, Bosco peut sentir les dentelures de l'étoile lui effleurer l'os d'une de ses côtes. Il cri dans l'agonie, pensant à toutes les personnes avant lui, qui ont du subir, même dans un moindre mal, ce genre de sévices. Il pense à Faith, il perd espoir de la revoir un jour. Il pense aussi à sa mère, son frère, et à tous ses amis. A chaque coupure, il essaye de ne pas crier, il pense à l'une où l'autre de ses connaissances, essaye de retracer son visage, de se souvenir des bons moments passés avec elle. Lyssia le coupe une nouvelle fois, plus violemment, à travers le jean. Bosco sent son mollet gauche faiblir.

Il voudrait tomber mais il ne peut pas. Le sang s'écoule sur lui goutte à goutte, parfois par traînées, comme celles de la pluie sur les carreaux. La douleur est présente dans tout son corps, elle essaye de l'ignorer au maximum mais il ne peut pas, Lyssia s'amuse à lui appuyer sur les coupures, faisant par-là même sortir encore plus de sang.  
Il se remémore ses taquineries à Sully, les engueulades avec Ty, les quelques discussions avec Doc, mais bizarrement c'est en se souvenant de Jimmy que Bosco semble se détendre le plus. Toutes leurs chamailleries, ce sont ces moments là qui font redonner l'espoir.

Bosco sent tout à coup la main de Lyssia sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa lèvre coupée.

Lyssia : Tu vas bien chéri ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?

Bosco relève la tête, ses joues sont humides malgré lui.

Lyssia : Oh, Bébé tu pleures. Tu vois ce que tu m'as obligé à lui faire ?... Ne dis pas de bêtises, il t'avait insulté !... Mais je m'en veux

Bosco la regarde se parler en espérant pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Bizarrement, plus il la regarde, plus il a de peine pour elle. Il ne lui en veut pas, il a seulement pitié d'elle.

Lyssia (commençant à pleurer et prenant la tête de Bosco dans ses mains) : Oh, pardon, Bébé, pardon, je suis désolée.  
Bosco : Chut, calme-toi !  
Lyssia : Mais c'est Lui, c'est Lui qui me dit de te faire du mal  
Bosco : Ne l'écoute pas ! Dis-moi qui c'est ?  
Lyssia : Lui, c'est… il m'oblige. Pardon, pardon  
Bosco : Doucement

Lyssia s'avance et l'embrasse. Bosco lui rend son baiser. Elle se redresse tout un coup et s'éloigne de Bosco. Elle se retourne d'un mouvement brusque et prend une voix beaucoup plus grave que d'ordinaire, ce qui effraye Bosco.

Lyssia : Arrête de jouer avec elle !  
Bosco : Mais je ne joue pas  
Lyssia : Elle est faible, et elle n'a pas besoin d'un cloporte comme toi pour l'anéantir. Je suis sa force, je suis elle, sous sa vraie nature.  
Bosco : Lyssia, chérie ?  
Lyssia : Arrête avec ça !

Elle s'avance vers lui, prend au passage une barre de fer et le frappe un grand coup. Bosco hurle de douleur en sentant la barre impacter avec les os de ses côtes. Il sent à ce moment quelque chose se rentrer à l'intérieur de lui et l'air se faire plus rare. L'une de ses côtes vient de se briser et appuie sur le poumon. Lyssia regarde bosco hurler en se délectant puis voit une forme gondolée au niveau des côtes de son amant, l'une à du se rentrer vers l'intérieur, causant comme un trou sous la chaire nue de Bosco. Lyssia lâche la barre de fer ; commence à sautiller sur place et à applaudir.

Lyssia : C'est génial ; c'est génial…

Bosco essaye de respirer avec bien du mal. A chaque mouvement qu'il fait, c'est l'enfer. Le simple fait de respirer devient pour lui un véritable cauchemar. Il espère seulement que la côte n'a pas perforée le poumon. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et entend Paterson entrer.

Paterson : je l'ai, et il est tout chaud

Bosco ouvre ses yeux et les écarquilles dans l'horreur en voyant le fer rouge brûlant

Lyssia : Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Commissariat

Capitaine (au téléphone) : Oui… Bien… D'accord. Au revoir. Merci

Il raccroche. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur lui

Capitaine : Les quatre unités en faction devant le palais du beignet vont continuer à se relayer. Le signalement de la berline noire a été transmis à tous les commissariats de New York, tout comme le signalement de Boscorelli. Si quelqu'un voit quelque chose, il nous préviendra. De plus le labo devrait bientôt avoir terminé les analyses du sang que Davis a prélevé tout à l'heure.  
Faith : Bien  
Connelly (entrant): Je viens de parler à mon directeur, étant donné le fait que l'officier Boscorelli nous a bien aidé sur cette enquête, il accepte de mettre à notre disposition tous les moyens nécessaires afin de le retrouver.  
Lieutenant : Bonne nouvelle

Connelly sort de la pièce, Faith le rejoint.

Faith : Merci !  
Connelly (lui souriant) : Hé ! Croyez tout de même pas que je fais tout ça pour lui, je veux retrouver les deux autres !  
Faith : Merci quand même  
Connelly : Ne dites rien, je n'ai pas envie que ma place d'emmerdeur devienne vacante !  
Faith (souriant) : Promis.  
Connelly : On va le retrouver en vie, je vous le promets  
Faith : Ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir.  
Connelly : Je promets toujours en conséquence.

Il s'en va. Sully et Ty rejoignent Faith

Sully : Ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre finalement  
Ty : Qui aurait pu le croire  
Faith : Alors ?  
Sully : Des unités fouillent les endroits où ils ont été mais pour l'instant ça ne donne rien.  
Faith : Je croyais que cette femme était associable, comment ça se fait qu'elle travaille avec Paterson ?  
Whitterson (arrivant) : Il lui redonne du moral

Les trois flics se retournent

Whitterson : Il est aussi taré qu'elle, il sait la prendre. (En montrant une pochette marron) : J'ai récupérer son dossier

Ils vont s'asseoir, avec le lieutenant et le capitaine, à une table.

Whitterson : Paterson et Melonni se connaissent depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Ils ont fait leurs classes au FBI ensemble, et ont travaillé côte à côte jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Excellents états de service avec un pourcentage de 86 de réussite sur leurs enquêtes jusqu'en 96, date à laquelle tout à changé.  
Sully : Comment ça ?  
Whitterson : Paterson et Melonni travaillaient ensemble, comme à leur habitude, sur une affaire assez difficile. Une fillette avait été enlevée…  
Ty : l'affaire Catherine Beckmann ?  
Whitterson : Oui  
Faith : Ca avait fait du bruit à l'époque  
Whitterson : D'autant plus que lorsqu'ils ont voulu appréhender le meurtrier de la fillette, celui-ci s'est tiré. Ils l'ont poursuivit une bonne partie de la nuit. Paterson et Melonni sont tombés sur lui au petit matin mais ça a mal tourné. Le gars a paniqué et a prit une femme en otage. Melonni a tenté de raisonner le mec mais il lui a tiré dessus. En pleine tête.  
Ty : Oh !  
Whitterson : La balle a glissée sur son crâne, un vrai miracle !  
Lieutenant : Elle en a gardé des séquelles !  
Whitterson : Oui, à partir de là tout a commencé à se dégrader. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Et dans sa folie elle a entraîné Paterson.  
Connelly (rentrant triomphant) : J'ai une idée !  
Ty (doucement) : Oh mon dieu, c'est la fin du monde ! Tous aux abris !  
Connelly : Rick a toujours la puce teste dans son portable ?  
Whitterson : Oui, pour… Ah, t'es génial !

Connelly se précipite sur son portable tandis que tout le monde le regarde ahuri.

Capitaine : Quelqu'un a comprit quelque chose ?  
Faith/Sully/Ty/Swersky : Non  
Lieutenant : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
Ty : C'set quoi cette puce ?  
Whitterson : Doucement, doucement. De notre statut au sein du FBI nous essayons en prime time les nouveaux objets de détections et autres gadgets fabriqués par le gouvernement. Il s'avère qu'il y a deux semaines on nous a donné deux puces à intégrer au circuit régulier d'un portable. Lorsque celui-ci est en marche, la puce émet un signal qui peut couvrir un secteur d'environ 40 kilomètres, ce qui nous permet exactement de savoir où se trouve un agent en mission. Robert (en désignant Connelly) et Paterson se sont prêtés à l'expérience. Le seul problème c'est que le portable de l'autre porteur de puce doit être allumé pour pouvoir le détecter.  
Connelly : Et merde !  
Whitterson : il l'a éteint ?  
Connelly : Je recommence

Faith ressent naître un petit espoir, après tout rien n'est encore perdu.

Cave

Paterson : fais pas cette tête là joli cœur

Lyssia s'avance vers Bosco, le fer brûlant à la main. Sa respiration déjà lente se fait de plus en plus irrégulière

Bosco : Lyssia, chérie, écoute moi…  
Lyssia : tais-toi  
Bosco : ne fais… pas ça !  
Paterson : Tu me gonfles toi.

Il se dirige vers Bosco, le frappe au visage avant de lui remettre un bâillon. Bosco sent qu'il va étouffer. Sa main lui fait mal, ses côtes le brûlent, ses coupures le rappellent à l'ordre. Sa tête tourne et il plonge en enfer. Dieu Faith, si seulement elle était là, elle lui donnerait de la force. Il sent qu'il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Lyssia s'approche de lui, tenant fermement le fer dans sa main droite puis commence à caresser la taille de Bosco, en descendant sur son jean au niveau de son intimité.  
Bosco essaye de bouger mais il ne peut pas.

Lyssia : Ben alors t'es pas excité ?

Bosco la regarde noir. Lyssia commence à prendre une tête de petite fille faisant la moue.

Lyssia : Il ne bande plus !  
Paterson : Ah ce n'est pas bien ça, pas bien du tout. Comment peut-on rester de marbre devant une aussi jolie fille ?

A ces mots, il embrasse Lyssia dans le coup

Paterson : Il va falloir le punir  
Lyssia : OUI, oui, oui

Elle s'avance vers Bosco ; tourne autour de lui avant de s'arrêter derrière. Bosco sent qu'il va vomir, la tête lui tourne vraiment et voir ces deux ordures n'arrange guère. Il sent la chaleur du fer lorsque Lyssia le passe près de sa peau. Bosco prie de toutes ses forces. Il ne doit rien montrer, ne pas faire savoir qu'il a peur, qu'il est terrorisé. Il pense à Emily et Charlie, et ça lui donne un peu de réconfort.

Lyssia : Petit cadeau à la police de New York

Elle avance le fer contre le dos de Bosco, qui serre les mâchoires, autant que faire se peu, afin de ne pas crier. Mais lorsque le fer chaud entre en contact avec sa peau, des râles sortent de la gorge de Bosco. Celui-ci ne peut supporter une telle douleur. Il implore Dieu de mourir tout de suite, il n'en peut plus. Il sent l'odeur de rôti sur sa peau, et entend la fumée s'en dégager.  
Paterson rigole, Bosco transpire.

Paterson : A c'est chouette ! Mais je préfère les entendre crier.

Il se met devant Bosco, le regarde puis lui enlève le bâillon d'un coup sec. Bosco laisse tomber sa tête en avant, il est épuisé, éreinté ; il n'a qu'une envie, mourir de suite tellement la douleur est insupportable.

Paterson : Ben alors tu dis plus rien ? Attend je vais arranger ça…

Paterson se saisit d'un couteau, puis se remet derrière Bosco et lui scalpe la peau brûlée d'un grand coup. Bosco hurle une dernière fois avant que de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le bout de peau tombe à terre.

Paterson : Hum… Petit barbecue !

Commissariat

Le Capitaine raccroche le téléphone, un air sombre sur le visage.

Faith : Quoi ?  
Capitaine : Le sang est bien celui de Bosco  
Faith : Mon Dieu !

Un bleu arrive à ce moment là, un autre paquet dans la main.

Bleu : C'est pour vous tous  
Sully (saisit violemment le paquet) : Qui l'a apporté ?  
Bleu : Je…  
Ty : QUI ?  
Bleu : il était devant la porte extérieure avec ce petit mot.  
Lieutenant : Sortez… Tout de suite

Le bleu s'exécute. Ty ouvre la lettre et commence à lire : Aux chargés de l'enquête, un autre petit souvenir de votre ami.

Faith : Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ? Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas ça  
Ty : Quoi ?  
Faith : Je sais pas un autre….une autre…enfin quelque chose de Bosco quoi !

Connelly s'approche de la nouvelle boîte en fer, l'ouvre et tout le monde regarde avec horreur le bout de peau brûlée. L'odeur monte jusqu'aux narines. Faith ne peut s'empêcher de sortir. Elle arrive au milieu de la rue et s'effondre, sous les yeux de Kim et Doc, qui arrive auprès d'elle en courant.

Kim : Faith ?  
Faith : C'est pas possible

Doc et Kim se regardent, inquiets. Il voit Ty sortir et l'interrogent du regard mais ça ne présage rien de bon. Faith continue à pleurer de plus belle. Chacun se regarde, perturbé, ne sachant que dire ou faire. L'enfer ne pourrait pas être pire.

TBC...


	6. retrouvailles ensanglantées

Homme : Jamais, jamais, jamais plus, tu m'entends ? Ne refais jamais une chose pareille !  
Femme : Je te jure que…

Deux policiers arrivent, regardant les personnes qui se sont réunies afin d'assister à la scène de ménage.

Officier Buckanan : Oh, oh, oh qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Officier Halffter : On nous a appelé pour un trouble de l'ordre public.  
Homme : Cette chienne m'a trompé avec mon meilleur ami.  
Halffter : Restez poli, monsieur  
Homme : J'en reviens pas, pourquoi Steven, un ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Nom de Dieu Maria ; 15 ans, ça fait 15 ans qu'on se connaît lui et moi.  
Maria : Les pulsions ça existe !  
Buckanan : Ecoutez si vous ne vous calmez pas nous allons être obligés de vous demandez de nous suivre  
Homme : Mais cette…  
Halffter : Dany, regarde là-bas !

Tandis que les deux autres continuent à se disputer devant les yeux amusés des passants, Buckanan tourne la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par son ami.

Buckanan : Quoi ?  
Halffter : Là-bas, regarde.

Une berline noire est stationnée le long d'un magasin. Les deux policiers se regardent, puis Buckanan regarde dans son bloc-notes.

Buckanan : Oui ! C'est celle-là.  
Halffter (se saisissant de sa radio) : 21-Brober à Central  
Central : Central  
Halffter : Nous venons de retrouver la voiture des deux meurtriers qui ont enlevé l'officier Boscorelli  
Central : Vous êtes sûr ?  
Buckanan : Les numéros correspondent  
Halffter : Affirmatif. On se trouve actuellement aux croisement de Thompson et Prince.  
Central : Les renforts sont prévenus.  
Halffter : On ne bouge pas ! 10-4, 21-Brober  
Buckanan : YES !

Cave

Lyssia parcourt le torse de Bosco, inconscient, avec deux de ses doigts.

Lyssia : Je t'aime… Un peu… Beaucoup…

Paterson entre.

Paterson (désignant Bosco) : Alice n'est pas encore revenue du Pays des merveilles ?  
Lyssia : Non !  
Paterson : Qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire ?  
Lyssia : J'en ai marre, c'est plus drôle !  
Paterson : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Lyssia : J'aimerai qu'on change les règles du jeu !  
Paterson : C'est-à-dire ?

Lyssia regarde autour d'elle.

Lyssia : C'est bien une pièce insonorisée ?  
Paterson : Bien sûr, je l'ai arrangé comme tu me l'avais demandé !  
Lyssia : Bien

Elle s'avance vers Paterson avec un grand sourire puis se colle tout contre lui.

Paterson : Hum… T'es d'humeur câline ?  
Lyssia prend doucement son revolver, le dirige vers le torse de Paterson, et lui tire dessus. Paterson tombe à terre, la regarde une dernière fois avant que celle-ci ne lui retire dessus une deuxième, puis une troisième fois.  
Lyssia : Pas vraiment !

Elle se dirige vers lui et prend le pouls. Rien. Elle se tourne, satisfaite, vers Bosco, qui n'a pas bougé.

Lyssia : Bien mon petit moineau, on va vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses !

Commissariat 55

Le lieutenant arrive triomphant dans le bureau du Capitaine, où se tient le siège de l'investigation.

Swersky : Ca y'est !  
Ty/Sully/Faith : Quoi ?  
Swersky : Deux officiers du 21ème ont signalé une voiture correspondant à notre chère berline. Ils ont alerté leur central qui vient de nous demander notre avis. Ils n'ont envoyé que deux voitures banalisées sur place de peur d'énerver les deux autres s'ils voient quoique ce soit de suspect.  
Faith : Bien ils ont eu raison.  
Capitaine : Ce genre de situation n'est jamais facile. Faith, Bosco est ton meilleur ami, c'est à toi de décider ce que l'on va faire.   
Faith : Je… je…  
Sully : Je pense qu'il faudrait aller là-bas et regarder dans le secteur voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir vu quelque chose.  
Ty : Faut faire ça discrètement. Et ça risque de prendre des heures. (À l'oreille, en chuchotant) : Sully, en moins de deux heures on a eu le droit à un petit doigt et une demi-heure après à un bout de peau.  
Connelly : Des agents en civils sont prêts à intervenir.  
Faith : C'est gentil  
Sully : Attendez une seconde, ça va faire seulement trois heures que Bosco a disparu…  
Swersky : Et ?  
Sully : Je n'ai pas fini. Je suis désolé de dire ça mais Ty est un génie !  
Ty : Quoi ? T'es désolé de dire que je suis un génie ou est-ce parce que tu le penses vraiment ?  
Sully : Faith écoute, on a réussi à avoir en moins trois heures deux paquets différents, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.  
Capitaine : Ce qui veut dire ?  
Sully : Ce qui veut dire que nos zoziaux ne se sont certainement pas amusés à aller à perpètes.  
Whitterson : Oui il a raison, ils veulent que l'on sache qu'ils sont prêts à tout. Le fait qu'ils nous défient est bon signe, ils veulent qu'on les retrouve.  
Faith : Pourquoi ? Ca n'a aucun sens.

Connelly regarde son partenaire avec horreur, avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur son portable.

Faith : Quoi ?  
Sully (faiblement) : Ils veulent qu'on assiste à la … hum… enfin la  
Faith : Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils veulent qu'on les trouve afin qu'ils tuent Bosco devant nous avant qu'on ne les tue ?  
Sully : Oui…  
Ty : Ces types sont dingues, complètement barges. Ca ne rime à rien.

Ty sort du bureau puis se retourne.

Ty : Aller, en route, on va pas rester là à rien faire  
Sully : Où tu vas ?  
Ty : La berline ! S'ils sont dans le coin, je vais les trouver !

Thompson et Prince

Faith, Ty, Sully, Whitterson et Connelly arrivent au niveau des quelques policiers en civil.

Faith (désignant la voiture) : Quelque chose ?  
Halffter : Non, rien.  
Ty : Ils doivent pourtant bien être dans le coin !  
Connelly : Certaines de mes connaissances inspectent les alentours.  
Sully : On n'a plus de temps à perdre.  
Faith : Ils sont là, quelque part. Sully !  
Sully : Reste calme, on va le trouver.

Cave

Lyssia laisse parcourir ses mains sur le corps mutilé de Bosco. Ce dernier n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance. Elle s'écarte de lui et revient avec un flacon et le passe sous le nez Bosco, qui relève la tête subitement après quelques secondes. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et essaye de se réorienter. Il regarde devant lui et voit Lyssia ; et Paterson allongé derrière elle, entouré d'une flaque de sang.

Lyssia : Bonjour mon amour.

Bosco la regarde. Elle passe sa main sur son torse, réveillant de multiples douleurs. Il frémit.

Lyssia : Oh, doudou, tu as mal ? Excuse moi !

Elle l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche avant de lui appuyer sur les côtes. Bosco lâche un glapissement ; sa respiration, qui était revenue à peu près normale, se fait à nouveau irrégulière. Bosco sent les larmes monter.

Lyssia : T'en fais pas, va, ils vont bientôt te retrouver. Je leur ai fléché le parcours. Mais en attendant, on va jouer un peu tous les deux.

Elle part prendre un flacon et s'avance vers Bosco.

Bosco : Qu'est-…qu'est-ce que… c'est ?  
Lyssia : Ne parle pas bébé !

Bosco ne peut plus se concentrer, la douleur lui parcourt tout le corps, de la tête aux pieds. Sa main l'élance, ses côtes le brûlent, son dos lui donne envie de hurler, il n'a plus la force de parler tant se respiration est loqueteuse, sa bouche est sèche, sa vision est trouble, ses forces l'abandonnent. Il sait qu'il doit essayer de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible, mais le fait est qu'il ne peut plus lutter. Il se sent partir, il espère que les autres arriveront vite, car tout seul il ne s'en sortira pas.

Il voit Lyssia s'avancer vers lui et commencer à le caresser d'une main tandis que l'autre s'amuse avec le flacon. Elle dépose le flacon à côté d'elle puis commence à ouvrir le jean de Bosco.

Bosco : Ly…Lyssia…ne le laisse…laisse pas faire…  
Lyssia : De qui tu parles, chéri, il n'y a que… MOI ICI

La voix de Lyssia change subitement, tout comme son comportement. Elle se fait plus pressente et plus violente. Elle appuie sur le pénis de Bosco à travers le tissu du caleçon avant d'introduire sa main dedans. Bosco ne peut pas bouger, il subit avec dégoût ce qu'elle lui fait.

Bosco : Arrête…  
Lyssia : Tais-toi ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici ! Elle n'a pas besoin de toi.  
Bosco : Lyssia…

Elle arrête ce qu'elle était entrain de faire à ce moment là puis le frappe un grand coup dans le genou avant de s'attaquer au visage. Bosco crie un grand coup en sentant son genou se déboîter et le craquement se faire entendre. Tout son poids réside au niveau de ses poignets qui commencent à saigner au contact trop présent des chaînes. Lyssia referme le jean puis prend le flacon posé sur la table et commence à le dévisser.

Bosco ne peut plus fixer son esprit autre part que sur la douleur qu'il ressent de part et d'autre de son corps. Les yeux clos, il repense à tout le monde, espérant qu'un jour où l'autre il les reverra.

Lyssia : Voyons voir ce que ça fait…

Bosco ouvrent les yeux et la voit s'avancer vers lui avec quelque chose entre les mains.

Bosco (silencieusement) : A l'aide, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. Faites moi mourir tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, dans le quartier de Soho

Whitterson se ramène triomphant, avec un homme à côté de lui.

Whitterson : racontez leur ce que vous venez de me dire !   
Greendalf : Je m'appelle Monsieur Greendalf, enfin doulfy. J'habite dans les immeubles de Brodway West. Lorsque je suis sorti de chez moi il y a environ trois heures de cela, j'ai vu un jeune flic monter avec une femme un peu plus âgée que lui. Lorsque je suis rentré une heure plus tard j'ai vu cette femme porter le jeune homme avec l'aide d'une autre personne. Au départ je ne me suis pas posé de questions ; je me suis dit qu'il devait avoir trop bu. Mais avec tout ça…  
Faith (sortant une photo de Bosco) : Le jeune homme, est-ce que c'est lui ?

Doulfy regarde avec intérêt la photo.

Greendalf : Je confirme  
Faith : Mon Dieu  
Connelly : L'autre personne qui aidait à soutenir cet officier, c'était un homme où une femme ?  
Greendalf : J'étais assez loin à ce moment là mais il me semble que c'était un homme. Il avait une carrure assez forte.  
Whitterson : Paterson.  
Sully : Sans aucun doute.  
Ty : Bon ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller.

Doulfy suit Ty et Connelly qui prennent de l'avance avec d'autres agents du FBI tandis que Faith regarde Sully.

Sully : Faith, je sais à quoi tu penses.  
Faith : Mais si…  
Sully : NON ! On va le retrouver et tout ça ne sera qu'un cauchemar dont on rigolera par la suite  
Faith : Je l'espère sincèrement !

Ils se dirigent rapidement vers l'endroit indiqué par le témoin. Sully demande une ambulance en renfort. Il n'appelle pas l'équipe d'élite de peur d'effrayer les tueurs. Le capitaine arrive à ce moment là.

Cave

Lyssia se dirige vers Bosco, le flacon à la main.

Bosco : Je t'en prie…arrête  
Lyssia : pourquoi devrait-on arrêter à un point aussi culminant de l'histoire ?

Lyssia tourne autour de Bosco, appuyant fermement sur la blessure encore fraîche faite par le fer et le couteau. Bosco crie dans l'agonie. Lyssia s'amuse à verser une goutte de la substance contenue dans le flacon sur la chaire nue et ensanglantée. Bosco se contracte et hurle lorsque l'acide entre en contact avec sa peau. La douleur persiste, grandit. Il s'arque une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle lui verse une autre goutte, cette fois sur une coupure se trouvant sur bras, la faisant par-là même se rouvrir.

Bosco (criant) : ARRETE je t'en prie, arrête…

Lyssia le regarde, l'embrasse, puis se met à rigoler au moment où elle verse de l'acide sur le moignon du doigt de Bosco, qui crie à la mort.

Dans l'immeuble

Les flics et les agents du FBI entrent dans la chambre où Bosco et Lyssia étaient. Chacun regarde autour de lui lorsque Faith aperçoit quelque chose de brillant sous le lit. Elle s'y dirige et sort la ceinture de Bosco, où se trouvent encore son arme et ses menottes.

Faith : Oh, non !  
Sully : Quoi ?  
Ty : C'est pas la … ?  
Faith : A ton avis ?  
Connelly : ça veut dire qu'il est quelque part dans l'immeuble  
Capitaine : Quoi ?  
Whitterson : Ils n'ont pas pu changer d'endroit ; ils veulent qu'on les trouve.  
Capitaine : Que chacun ouvre les yeux, je veux que cet immeuble soit inspecter de font en comble. Commencez par les caves.

Chacun s'active à descendre tandis que dans la cave, Bosco subit toujours les supplices. Il sent qu'il n'en peut plus. Il se résigne. Il crie une dernière fois avant de laisser tomber sa tête en avant. Il a si mal que sa volonté part. Il laisse les brumes l'envahir. Les douleurs s'en vont petit à petit. Lyssia part dans un rire morbide.

Faith ; Sully ; Ty et les agents du FBI fouillent les caves et arrivent à la dernière.

Sully : Ca ne peut être que là !

Faith commence à paniquer ; elle sent un sentiment monter en elle. Chacun se fait un regard. Connelly compte jusqu'à trois, fait un hochement de tête et Whitterson défonce la porte.  
Chacun s'arrête, ahuri. Lyssia se trouve devant Bosco, elle se tourne en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

Sully : Police, personne ne bouge  
Connelly : Que chacun reste où il est.

En voyant l'état de Bosco, tout le monde s'arrête. Faith sent son cœur se serrer en voyant son partenaire, mutilé et accroché de la sorte. Il ne bouge plus

Faith : BOSCO !  
Lyssia : Oups ! Vous arrivez trop tard !

Elle commence à rigoler puis saisit une arme.

Sully /Ty : NON !

Sept détonations se font entendre, chacune venant d'une des armes d'un agent différent. Lyssia tombe à terre. Faith enjambe les deux corps puis court vers Bosco.

Faith : Non, non, non, non, non ! Bosco parle moi, regarde moi.

Sully et Ty se précipitent à leurs côtés.

Ty : Mon Dieu. Sully ?

Ils se regardent avec souci puis regarde Bosco avec horreur.

Faith : On va te sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle passe ses mains sur le visage de son ami avant de se diriger vers les chaînes. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit la main mutilée de Bosco, puis reprend son sang-froid et essaye de le détacher. Les autres agents du FBI essayent d'aider, certains se tiennent près des corps de Lyssia et Paterson tandis que d'autres commencent à détacher les pieds de Bosco. Ty se presse, il panique. Bosco est détaché et tombe dans les bras de Faith et Sully. Ils l'allongent lentement sur le sol.

Faith : C'est pas possible… Bosco, réponds moi  
Ty : Sully ?  
Sully : Je… Il…

Doc et Carlos arrivent à ce moment là.

Carlos (s'arrêtant) : Nom de…

Doc se précipite vers le corps de Bosco, les larmes lui arrivant aux yeux en voyant cet état pitoyable.

Faith : Doc, fait quelque chose…  
Doc : Faith je…


	7. Cauchemar terminé

Sully : DOC !

Doc regarde le vieux policier dans les yeux et voit plus que de la peur, de la détresse ; cette même détresse qu'il ressent face à l'état de Bosco. Il regarde alors Carlos sortir tout le matériel dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour soigner leur ami. Mais c'est en entendant les suppliques de Faith qu'il se met à réagir. Il commence à vérifier les signes vitaux de celui-ci, bien que ce soit difficile vu son état. En voyant les multiples mutilations de son ami, Doc se retient de vomir. A côté de lui, policiers et agents du FBI détournent le regard du corps ensanglanté du jeune homme.

Kim et Alex arrivent à ce moment là, ayant été appelées afin de s'occuper de Paterson et Melonni. En entrant les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtent en voyant la condition de leur ami.

Kim : C'est…Non…

Alex ne peut rien dire, les mots lui manquent mais la terreur s'empare d'elle. Voir un de ses collègues comme ça n'est pas concevable.

Carlos : Bougez vous !

Kim et Alex se précipitent vers Bosco avant toute chose.

Kim : Doc ?  
Doc : Va falloir l'emmener tout de suite.

Tandis que Carlos et Doc mettent Bosco sur la civière, Faith ne peut soutenir d'avantage son regard du corps mutilé de son meilleur ami. Elle est tellement effrayée qu'elle ne peut ni parler ni pleurer. Sully la tient fermement contre lui, tandis que Ty sent la colère à l'intérieur de lui. En voyant Alex tenter de sauver Melonni, il explose.

Ty : ARRETE

Alex se retourne, tout comme Connelly, Whitterson et les autres.

Alex : Pardon ?  
Ty : T'as vu ce que cette chienne a fait à Bosco ? Comment peux-tu encore vouloir la sauver  
Alex : C'est mon job  
Connelly (s'avançant) : Il a raison, vous pouvez partir. On s'occupera du corps  
Alex : Mais…  
Connelly : C'est un ordre, pas une proposition.

Alex le regarde, surprise, mais en voyant le fer rouge un peu plus loin et la fiole d'acide ; elle se relève sans peine.

Alex : Evitez seulement de la jeter dans une beine à ordures, ça ferait désordre.  
Whitterson : Allez-y !

Doc et Carlos transportent Bosco jusqu'à l'ambulance, suivis par Faith, Sully, Ty, Alex et Kim. Le Capitaine arrive en courant

Capitaine : est-ce qu'il…  
Faith : Non  
Capitaine : Dieu soit loué  
Doc : Faith, tu viens ? Dépêche-toi !

Faith lance un regard affolé au Capitaine avant de monter dans l'ambulance. Carlos commence à fermer la porte lorsqu'il s'arrête

Carlos : KIM !

Celle-ci sort de sa torpeur

Kim : Quoi ?  
Carlos : Le doigt !  
Kim : Quoi ?  
Carlos : Le doigt de Bosco, ramène-le à l'hosto !

Kim hoche la tête puis elle se dirige vers l'ambulance avec Alex.

Alex : Appelle Jimmy, on perdra moins de temps s'il l'amène directement.  
Kim : Ouais !

Alex démarre l'ambulance en direction de l'hôpital tandis que Kim saisit son portable. Après quelques secondes, elle tombe sur Walsh

Kim : Walsh ? Passe moi Jimmy s'il te plait, GROUILLE c'est URGENT !... Jimmy ? Ouais, non on vient de retrouver Bosco… non pas bien…ouais…. Oui rapporte le, dépêche-toi ! A tout de suite.

Elle raccroche et replonge dans ses pensées. Alex conduit le plus vite qu'elle peut, elle n'ose pas imaginer les souffrances qu'a pu endurer son ami, comment peut-on subir ça en moins de quatre heures de temps. Ses yeux se brouillent lorsqu'elle revoit, en flash-back, les images de Bosco, lorsqu'elle revoit la terreur de Ty lorsqu'il est arrivé à la caserne ; lorsqu'elle repense à ce qu'elle a senti se former à l'intérieur d'elle en voyant le doigt se dresser devant elle, cette même sensation d'inquiétude, de dégoût et d'horreur toujours au fond d'elle. Elle n'ose pas imaginer ce que peut ressentir Faith ; elle espère simplement que Bosco s'en sortira.

Alex stoppe l'ambulance sur le parking de la Pitié, juste à côté de celle de Doc, déjà rentré avec Carlos, Faith et Bosco. Kim descend à son tour et les deux femmes se précipitent à l'intérieur. Elles se dirigent vers leurs amis, regardant les manœuvres de réanimation sur le corps du policier.

Kim : Oh, mon Dieu, Doc ?  
Doc : Il… Il a fait deux arrêts

Faith appuie son front contre la vitre. Ty et Sully arrivent, accompagnés de Jimmy et Jo.

Sully : Faith ?

Celle-ci ne peut détourner les yeux de Bosco, elle veut pleurer mais n'y arrive pas. Elle a envie de hurler mais rien ne sort. Elle a peur.

Faith : Il… Il….  
Ty : C'est pas vrai !

Jimmy (doucement à l'oreille de Kim) : Ca va ?  
Kim (sanglotant) : Regarde-le, comment ça pourrait aller !

Jimmy, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder Bosco, détourne les yeux vers son collègue et sent à ce moment là une nausée s'emparer de lui. Sa gorge se serre. Il se précipite aux toilettes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un tel spectacle ; des lambeaux de chaires partout, du sang recouvrant la majeure partie du corps de son ami dont le thorax est déformé par les coups…

Lorsqu'il revient, les infirmières sortent le brancard sur lequel est allongé Bosco. Chacun le regarde avant de détourner les yeux, Faith ne peut pas bouger, elle est tétanisée.

Sully : Où vous l'emmenez ?  
Dr. Thomas : En chirurgie. Bon Dieu, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il monte dans l'ascenseur. Jimmy saisit le sac tenu par Jo et se précipite vers le Dr. Thomas

Jimmy : Attendez !  
Dr. Thomas : Quoi ?  
Jimmy : C'est son, enfin son…  
Dr. Thomas : le doigt ?  
Jimmy : Oui  
Dr. Thomas : Merci

L'ascenseur ferme ses portes, laissant pompiers et policiers dans la terreur et l'incompréhension.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Dr. Thomas s'avance dans la salle d'attente, les mains en sang. Le Capitaine, les agents du FBI et certains flics avaient rejoint les effectifs. Le silence fait place.

Dr. Thomas (se raclant la gorge): Hum… C'est… Il souffrait de plusieurs hémorragies dues aux différents coup qu'il a subit ; de multiples fractures, des brûlures au second et troisième degré ; un poumon perforé, plusieurs contusions au visage ; une grosse perte de sang ; un genoux cassé… Nous avons du le mettre sous transfusion afin qu'il récupère, puisqu'il avait tendance à se vider plus vite qu'on ne le remplissait. C'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti.

Chacun se détend, les soupires volent à travers la pièce. 

Dr. Thomas : On lui a aussi greffé son doigt, je ne sais pas si ça va réussir, mais c'est l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens spécialistes qui a réalisé l'intervention. Pour le moment l'officier Boscorelli se repose, je crois qu'il l'a bien mérité.  
Faith : On peut le voir ?  
Dr. Thomas : Bien oui, pas trop longtemps tout de même. Je tiens seulement à vous prévenir que ce qu'il a vécu le poursuivra pendant pas mal de temps, les conséquences psychologiques risquent d'être dures. Et il aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien.  
Jimmy/Carlos : ON est là !  
Dr. Thomas : Bien ! Faith, si vous voulez bien me suivre

Elle lance un regard aux autres, le Capitaine hoche la tête. Elle le remercie du coin de l'œil puis sort et se dirige vers la chambre où se trouve Bosco. Le Dr. Thomas la prévient de ce qu'elle va voir ; elle le remercie puis entre. Elle avance doucement vers son partenaire, puis s'assoit à côté de son lit avant de se mettre à pleurer nerveusement. Elle regarde sa main gauche, bandée, tout comme une partie de son visage. Pleins de machines l'entourent, mais elle n'y porte pas attention. Elle pose sa main sur le front de son ami puis lui dépose délicatement un baiser sur la joue, évitant les bleus. Jamais elle n'a eu si peur, elle rend grâce au ciel de lui avoir permit de retrouver son ami en vie. Elle espère seulement qu'il s'en remettra ; quoiqu'il en soit elle sera là pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillera, et lui apportera tout le soutien nécessaire.

Dr. Thomas : Faith ? Vous devez sortir maintenant.

Elle acquiesce de la tête, dépose un baiser sur la joue de son ami puis sort. Elle retourne dans la salle d'attente. Tous les regards se fixent vers elle. Ca sera dur, très dur, mais elle l'aidera du mieux qu'elle peut, chacun d'entre eux se soutiendront, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ?

FIN


End file.
